


Больше и не нужно (Need Nothing More)

by IeRey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, ballet!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: балет-АУ, немного внутренней кухни, пуанты и премьеры, с которыми сталкивается Хань впервые в жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше и не нужно (Need Nothing More)

― * ―

 

Антре

 

― * ―

Если бы Ханя спросили, как он умудрился, охотясь на сенсацию, оказаться на премьере «Вильгельма», он бы чёрта с два ответил. То есть, он ответил бы. Нецензурно и бессодержательно. Исключительно потому, что сам не мог до конца понять, как он попал в этот зал и почему уже несколько минут мнёт в руках ни в чём не повинное либретто.

― * ―

Если вернуться к началу, то начиналось всё вполне обыденно и прилично. В понедельник на утренней пятиминутке руководство рвало и метало, орало на тему лентяев и лодырей в редакции и требовало вот немедленно ― прямо сейчас ― вынуть из цилиндра или рукава, подобно фокуснику, убийственную сенсацию и «чтоб к концу недели вся страна вопила в восторге от субботнего выпуска». Разница между «прямо сейчас» и «субботний выпуск» никого не смущала.

Оперативный отдел субботнего уважаемого развлекательного издания ― диссонанс между «уважаемым» и «развлекательным» опять же никого не смущал ― засел в кабинете редактора. В оперативный отдел входили четыре журналиста, два фоторепортёра, один писатель, украшавший каждый субботний выпуск небольшим юмористическим или трагическим рассказом, инженер, мангака средней паршивости и «мастер на все руки», придумывавший всякую развлекательную мишуру. Ещё были рекламщики, но они предпочитали держаться особняком.

Хань пристроился на подоконнике и сосредоточенно набирал сообщение Минсоку, который зачем-то звонил во время пятиминутки. Хань ответить на звонок не смог, поэтому и писал пространное сообщение, пока коллеги из оперативного отдела занимались мозговым штурмом на тему сенсации.

― ...и вот, значит, тут землетрясение начинается и...

― Как же оно начнётся? И чем это ты землетрясение устроишь?

― Жертвы ещё...

Хань озадаченно вскинул брови, сообразив, что он упустил нечто важное. Какое ещё землетрясение? Тут в руке завибрировал телефон, сообщив о приёме ответного послания. Хань забыл о землетрясении и уткнулся в дисплей. Минсок собирался сегодня вечером встретиться в ресторане и поужинать. Хань хотел набрать ответ, но не успел.

― А что об этом думает наш самый удачливый охотник?

Удачливым в редакции считался именно Хань. Он вообще при желании мог похвастать своеобразной репутацией китайца, влюблённого в корейский язык. Пять лет в Корее во время учёбы и ещё пять ― после завершения обучения. Хань лучше самих корейцев знал древние высказывания и пословицы. И ему никогда не отказывали в интервью. Даже самые вредные звёзды и знаменитости ― никогда. Редактор приписывал удачливость и везение Ханя врождённому обаянию и китайской пронырливости.

― О чём? ― вскинув голову, спросил Хань. Он понятия не имел, что там уже принялись обсуждать коллеги.

― Видимо, у Ханя куча собственных сенсаций, поэтому он даже не считает нужным слушать обсуждение, ― недовольно высказался один из фоторепортёров.

― Вовсе нет. И я внимательно слушал.

Ни черта не слушал, но объяснять коллегам ситуацию со своей личной жизнью Ханю не улыбалось.

― Так как? Ты сможешь это провернуть?

― Я могу всё провернуть, если потребуется, ― несколько легкомысленно отозвался Хань.

― Отлично. Сегодня у тебя будет такая возможность. Жду статью от тебя в пятницу. Билет возьмёшь у секретаря.

Хань едва не сверзился с подоконника, огорошенный столь внезапными инструкциями. Потом незаметно подсел к писателю и потормошил его.

― Чунмён, о каком это билете редактор толковал?

― Ничуть не сомневался, что ты всё пропустил. Меньше бы в телефоне торчал. Речь шла о премьере «Вильгельма» сегодня вечером.

― Театральная постановка? Или мюзикл? ― опешил Хань.

― Нет. Опера-балет. Сейчас много болтают о тамошнем корифее. Или он солист, не знаю точно, как правильно. Я далёк от этого.

― Оперный тенор?

― Какой ещё тенор? Нет, речь о танцовщике балета. Говорят, что-то особенное. Критики называют его «Богом Танца». В общем, сходишь, поглядишь и напишешь статью либо о премьере, либо, если повезёт, возьмёшь интервью и напишешь об этом парне.

― А раньше написать было некому?

― Раньше он тут не светился. Он недавно только вернулся из Франции ― там и выступал года четыре, наверное. Признанная звезда в Европе, как минимум. Сегодня он впервые будет выступать на большой сцене в Корее. К слову, неделю назад он был в Пекине и наделал много шума парой выступлений. Вроде бы это были сольные отрывки из балета Аштона «Ромео и Джульетта» в джазовой обработке. Китаец у нас тут ты, стало быть, о балете ты должен знать больше всех нас вместе взятых. В Китае ведь балет намного популярнее. Нет? Да?

Хань тоскливо вздохнул, одарил Чунмёна проникновенным укоряющим взором, вернулся на подоконник и набрал сообщение Минсоку с извинениями и отрицательным ответом, объяснил, что сегодня поужинать вместе никак не выйдет ― редакция «Субботы» требует жертв, если и не кровавых, то всё равно где-то близко ― с точки зрения Ханя.

Может, оно и к лучшему. Минсок Ханя устраивал вполне, не говоря уж о том, что в двадцать восемь пора бы остепениться и обзавестись домом. Настоящим домом, где слово «дом» больше, чем просто слово. И поначалу всё казалось прекрасным, но постепенно... постепенно Хань стал понимать, что чаще сам себя обманывал, чем говорил правду. И он хотел, чтобы его согревали и обнимали, когда он возвращался домой после работы, чтобы его любили, чтобы он мог о ком-нибудь позаботиться, прижаться к кому-нибудь горячему и несдержанному, чтобы его всё время хотели, чтобы что-то случалось хоть иногда, что-то, выходящее за привычные и опостылевшие рамки, чтобы... Наверное, Хань хотел слишком многого, но всё равно получал прямо противоположное: Минсок заботился о нём, как наседка, предпочитал быть любимым сам, прижимался к Ханю и пытался согреться, о несдержанности и заикаться не стоило ― где несдержанность, а где Минсок, вечно спокойный и тихий. Никакой романтичной спонтанности в личной жизни и никаких ярких событий.

Хань не любил суматоху, но повседневные обыденность и размеренность его убивали ― хотя бы сейчас он начал это понимать. Когда-то он думал, что быть с тем, кто стоит на той же ступени, ― лучший вариант из возможных. Когда-то он думал, что его темперамент может удерживать отношения за двоих. Может, не вопрос, но именно удерживать на одной отметке, ровно, однообразно. И Хань в итоге позволил себе помечтать об отношениях с кем-то, кто был бы старше. Или младше. Первый вариант давал многое для души, второй ― для тела, а хотелось сразу всё. Но любой вариант, предположительно, приводил всё к тому же результату.

Наверное, такова сущность любых отношений: яркое начало, бурная завязка, успокоение и привычная ― тоскливая и бесцветная ― обыденность. А не лучше ли тогда отказаться от любых отношений?

Если уж начистоту, то Хань после знакомства с Минсоком испытал чувство облегчения, когда не потребовалось спорить о позициях в постели. Разумеется, речь не шла о консервативности, и Хань спокойно воспринимал любой расклад, просто сам до конца не мог понять, почему после знакомства с Минсоком остро возжелал получить главную роль в их отношениях. Причём Хань прекрасно знал, что пресловутая «главная роль» отнюдь не всегда является главной на деле, ― у него уже имелся опыт подобного плана.

Шло время, и Хань постепенно испытывал всё большее неудовлетворение от отношений с Минсоком и хотел уже совершенно иного. С другой стороны, Минсоку всегда удавалось гасить раздражение Ханя и придумывать что-то такое, что увеличивало запасы терпения Ханя и заставляло откладывать перемены. Не встряски и не яркие события, но нечто такое щемяще нежное и мягкое, тёплое, напоминавшее о начале. Наверняка тот ужин, что Минсок запланировал, тоже поспособствовал бы улучшению их отношений. Или нет, потому что Хань с трудом уже терпел.

В любом случае ― не судьба. Вместо ужина Ханю полагалось быть в ином месте.

― * ―

И вот, Хань уже несколько минут мял в руках ни в чём не повинное либретто, проклинал редактора и пытался сообразить, что он вообще знает о балете и опере. И что это за «Вильгельм» такой. Причём он до сих пор не додумался открыть и прочесть либретто, а ведь там содержался краткий пересказ всего, чему предстояло случиться на сцене. Либретто для того и составлялось, чтобы помочь зрителям разобраться в постановке.

Хань тосковал с начала постановки минут десять или двенадцать, глупо пялился на сцену, не понимал, что вообще происходит, и мечтал куда-нибудь сдёрнуть. А потом... потом он забыл об этом, когда увидел тот танец.

Нет, не так. Не танец, а Танец.

Причём впечатлил Ханя именно танец, само действо, ибо сидел он довольно далеко от сцены, не имел при себе театрального бинокля и не мог различить в деталях танцовщика. Но это и не требовалось. Хань не подозревал, что человеческое тело может быть настолько выразительным, однако движения и позы оказались столь же красноречивыми, как мимика или слова.

Во время короткого перерыва Хань подслушал беседу нескольких критиков в холле и выяснил, что того приметного танцовщика называют Каем, он очень талантлив и обладает редким сочетанием способностей. Во время беседы упоминали о распространённых недостатках танцовщиков. Например, безупречная, отточенная техника и прекрасная пластика, но полное отсутствие артистичности и выразительности. Или же ситуация могла быть обратной ― с минусом в технике. И Хань узнал, что у танцовщиков, не обладающих артистичностью, нет ни одного шанса попасть в солисты или, если речь о женщинах, в примы. Артистичность и выразительность ― обязательные условия для того, чтобы стать звездой.

Если вернуться к Каю, то как раз в его случае критики были поражены тонкой игрой и выразительностью. Более того, они выделяли в мастерстве Кая некий редкий сплав французской и русских школ, сыпали терминами, но Хань в этом ничего не понимал, поэтому уже подслушивал дальше «пнём с глазами». Коль говорить начистоту, то в балете Хань различал ровно три явления: балерина, трико и пуанты.

― Удивительно сильный актёрский темперамент, ― восторгался критик явно китайского происхождения. ― Особо следует отметить выразительность ладоней и мимику. Если вы обратили внимание...

― Да-да, он использует средства пантомимы, ― тут же согласился кто-то с китайцем.

― Говорят, после выступления в Пекине композитор Чжан планирует написать балет специально для Кая...

― Это пока лишь слухи, но они могут оказаться правдивыми. Особенно если руководитель балета сделает официальное заявление и сообщит, что Кай будет ведущим танцовщиком.

― Разве он сейчас не ведущий?

― Был ведущим в труппе «Гран Опера» во Франции. В Корее он пока выступает как один из солистов труппы.

― Как странно...

― Ходят слухи, что господин Ли считает Кая недостаточно техничным для того, чтобы быть ведущим танцовщиком. Хотя... характер у Кая... гм... Характер, в общем. Скорее всего, просто никак с господином Ли не найдут общий язык, но это дело времени. Кай талантлив, а господин Ли никогда не был глупцом.

Хань досидел до конца постановки, жадно впитывая в себя те эпизоды, где фигурировал Кай, и после выбрался в холл вместе с прочими зрителями, а там уже проходило нечто вроде небольшой пресс-конференции по поводу премьеры для телевизионщиков. И Хань впервые смог увидеть Кая не то чтобы близко, но довольно детально ― на большом мониторе.

Строгий костюм, удивительно смуглая кожа и волна откинутых со лба тёмных волос, тяжёлый пронзительный взгляд и резкие черты лица. Если на его танцы можно было смотреть вечно, упиваясь их красотой и выразительностью, то сам по себе Кай в остальное время казался, скорее уж, неприятным и отталкивающим, отстранённым и холодным. Более того, понаблюдав за неловкими порой движениями Кая во время короткого интервью, Хань даже поставил ему диагноз «зажатый», потому что вне сцены ничто в Кае не напоминало о свободе движений, грации, выразительности и изяществе. С трудом вообще верилось, что этот человек способен не то что потрясающе, а вообще хоть как-то танцевать.

Позднее Хань обратился к местному администратору с просьбой побеседовать с Каем и узнать, сможет ли тот дать интервью для субботнего издания. Администратор вскоре сообщила, что интервью Хань получит, но уже не сегодня. Зато он может прийти завтра или послезавтра на дневные занятия и репетиции, например. Хань записал адрес, забрал в гардеробе свою одежду и вышел на парадное крыльцо, на ходу пытаясь застегнуть куртку и повязать шарф. Он задержался возле колонн, а когда безразличным взглядом скользнул по ступеням и тротуару, замер на месте.

Кая он узнал сразу же, несмотря на спадавшую теперь на глаза длинную чёлку. Напротив Кая стоял взволнованный парень, чуть старше и чуть выше, хотя они оба отличались внушительным ростом. Этот парень что-то горячо говорил, размахивал руками и пытался время от времени натянуть шапку на забавно торчащие в стороны уши. Видимо, от холода у него замёрзли руки, поэтому Кай поймал его ладони, осторожно потёр и оплёл своими пальцами. Унявшись, взволнованный парень заговорил спокойнее, но даже не попытался спрятать счастье, которым его лицо светилось всё то время, что Кай согревал его руки собственными.

Хань видел, как они вместе сели в подъехавшее такси. И смотрел, как они обнимались, а, быть может, даже целовались ― с такого расстояния и с высокой позиции Ханя трудно было разобрать в точности. Хань проводил отъехавшее такси печальным взглядом и поднял воротник куртки повыше. У него тоже замёрзли руки, но согреть их было некому. И какого чёрта он так расстроился? Подумаешь, обнимались, грели руки или даже целовались. Его это не касалось ― у него свой парень есть.

Чёрт.

И что только Кай нашёл в том нескладном и ушастом парне? Подумаешь, ярко улыбается и счастьем светится. Не он один так умеет. А некоторые вот даже намного симпатичнее. Не лучше ли найти кого покрасивее? Хотя... это личное дело Кая всё-таки. Если его устраивает тот ушастый, то...

Хань сунул руки в карманы куртки и медленно стал спускаться по ступеням. Ему уже одинаково сильно хотелось и не хотелось брать у Кая интервью.

Хань замер перед дверью Минсока спустя полчаса и сглотнул. Вообще-то он домой собирался. К себе. Но ноги принесли его к Минсоку. Пришлось позвонить дважды, после чего дверь распахнулась.

― Хань?

― Я, наверное, сейчас уйду, ― честно признался Хань.

― Тебе не нужно уходить, ты вполне можешь переночевать здесь.

Он помотал головой и затянул шарф на шее потуже.

― Мне нужно кое-что. Если ты не сможешь мне это дать, я лучше пойду.

Минсок прекрасно его понял ― разговор об этом уже заходил, но в прошлый раз Минсок отказался. В этот раз ― схватил Ханя за руку и втащил в квартиру.

 

― * ―

 

Вариации

 

― * ―

 

Хань чистил зубы в ванной и внимательно изучал в зеркале собственное лицо. Пытался оценить своё состояние и эмоции после насыщенной ночи. С одной стороны, он давно уже не делал ничего подобного. С другой стороны, убедился в том, что действительно хотел этого, и ему этого не хватало.

Вроде всё хорошо. На первый взгляд.

Но ещё был Минсок. И Минсок явно не испытывал восторга от внезапной смены ролей и резко навалившейся ответственности. Он ни слова не сказал по поводу, ничем Ханя не упрекнул, но напряжение отчётливо ощущалось. Хань никогда не был дураком, наоборот, он всегда довольно точно чувствовал людей и чутко улавливал их настроения. И он знал наверняка, что Минсоку намного больше нравится получать, чем отдавать. Если бы Хань не хотел того же, всё было бы прекрасно. Но время многое меняло в людях. Будь Ханю и Минсоку по двадцать, всё могло бы сложиться иначе. Но они оба уже давно миновали тот горячий возраст, когда эксперименты воспринимались с бурной радостью.

Хань умылся, провёл кончиком пальца по подбородку, оценив гладкость матовой кожи, и выудил из кармана брюк карточку с адресом. Презентабельный квартал, хоть и не в центре. Если Хань правильно помнил, там как раз располагались частные дома, довольно большие и минимум в три-четыре этажа. Удобнее всего добираться на автобусе или на такси.

Вспомнилась подсмотренная накануне сцена. Интересно, на что похожи отношения Кая и того ушастого парня? И есть ли у них проблемы в личной жизни? Вряд ли, наверное. Если учесть, каким счастьем светилось лицо ушастого. Быть может, эти двое только начали встречаться, поэтому... поэтому сейчас у них самый яркий эпизод в жизни. Начало отношений ― это всегда сказочно прекрасно. По крайней мере, так было у Ханя.

Минсок варил кофе и одновременно смотрел любимые шоу по телевизору. Хань никогда не понимал этой увлечённости, но едва не облился кофе, когда увидел на мониторе того самого ушастого парня ― эти выдающиеся уши он не мог не узнать.

― Кто это?

― Что? ― Минсок с лёгким недоумением осмотрел Ханя. ― С каких пор ты заинтересовался ведущими? Это Пак Чанёль. Хотя, может, ты часто видел его лицо... Он очень популярный ведущий. В этом году даже ведёт раза в два больше шоу, чем в прошлом. Очень обаятельный чудак, болтушка та ещё, но приятный. Всегда улыбается. Его называют мастером хорошего настроения. Года два назад впервые появился на экране, вёл передачу о путешествиях по Европе.

В голове у Ханя щёлкнуло на последней фразе. Путешествия по Европе, два года. Франция и Кай. Могли ли эти двое познакомиться ещё тогда? Два корейца в чужой стране, почему бы и нет?

― Франция, Эйфелева башня... ― пробормотал он на автопилоте.

― Точно-точно! Ты видел это шоу? ― немедленно оживился Минсок, подтвердив тем самым предположение Ханя. ― Разные и всякие премьеры, опера там, вроде бы. Ещё он брал интервью у какого-то нашего артиста, выступавшего в Европе. Эффектный такой парень, молоденький, очень скромный, но уже с принципами ― я плохо помню детали. Но шоу было весёлое, да.

Ну вот, стало быть, эти двое знакомы уже два года. Когда же они начали встречаться? Ещё в Париже или только здесь? Но то, как Кай грел руки Чанёля... это было так интимно и красиво. Нет, началось у них всё ещё в Париже, это точно, а в Корее ― продолжилось. И Чанёль так светился счастьем наверняка потому, что радовался приезду Кая.

Хань помотал головой и вернулся к кофе. Так не пойдёт ― он слишком много думал о Кае и Чанёле. Пусть даже это профессиональная привычка журналиста ― копать глубоко, но не с таким же жадным интересом. Однако, если подумать, они смотрелись вместе колоритно: высокие, словно модели, оба не идеальные красавцы, но весьма эффектные и запоминающиеся, мужественные и контрастные. Один сиял счастьем и улыбками, много говорил, второй казался мрачным, как старинный замок с привидениями, отмалчивался и улыбался очень редко и немного смущённо.

Интригующе. И срубить сенсацию можно хотя бы оглаской их отношений. Если доказать, что они в самом деле встречаются и спят друг с другом, хотя могут и не спать, ведь далеко не все такие пары придают большое значение сексу. Конечно, подобная огласка вполне способна поставить крест как на карьере одного, так и на карьере другого. Будь Хань обычным среднестатистическим журналистом, он наплевал бы на всё ради сенсации. Но Хань был особенным ― точно таким же, как те двое. И он слишком хорошо знал, как трудно мириться с общественными устоями тем людям, что подобны ему. В Китае чуть проще, а в Корее всё совсем плохо. Это несправедливо, но мир вообще редко справедлив хоть к кому-нибудь. И если бы Хань сделал нечто подобное и выставил на всеобщее обозрение отношения, которые всеми осуждались, сам себя потом воспринимал бы как недостойного человека.

Нет уж, Хань предпочитал удовлетвориться сенсацией иного плана. Например, написать об успехах Кая в Европе ― это тоже немало. Быть может, во время беседы с Каем он найдёт ещё несколько интересных моментов, и тогда можно будет написать не одну статью, а серию. Редактор будет счастлив, как и руководство. Тем более, с этой недели начинались воскресные постановки, и вспыхнувший интерес к «Вильгельму» и Каю поспособствует росту продаж издания. Возможно, увеличат стандартный тираж, а это ― симпатичные премии сотрудникам. Главное, статьи должны отличаться от прочих, ведь не один Хань открыл охоту на Кая.

 

― * ―

 

Он не ошибся ― по нужному адресу отыскал пятиэтажный особняк. Здание относилось к жилым, но весь первый этаж, судя по вывеске у ворот, занимала школа. Внутрь его запустила консьерж строгого вида, она же и рассказала, что дом принадлежал ранее кому-то другому, но его выкупил господин Кай за несколько месяцев до своего возвращения в Корею. Однако жизнь артистов складывалась не только из одних выступлений на сцене, им также требовался постоянный доход, как и свежая кровь, поэтому они держали школу, где занятия вели талантливые танцовщики и существовало деление на начальную, среднюю и продвинутую группы. Это ― помимо обязательных репетиций для всех артистов как под руководством опытных мастеров, так и самостоятельно.

Хань выяснил, что Кай занимался танцами ― самое меньшее ― десять часов в день. Любопытно, как подобное можно выдержать? Невольно он спросил об этом вслух.

― Господин Кай ― трудоголик и перфекционист, ― махнула рукой консьерж. ― Он и пяти минут не в силах выдержать без движения. Видите вон ту лестницу? Она ведёт на верхние этажи, и я прошу вас туда не подниматься. Там жилые помещения, местами идёт ремонт. Только в случае личного приглашения господина Кая вы можете пройти туда вместе с ним. Это правило школы. Вы можете быть здесь хоть ежедневно и круглосуточно, но только на первом этаже, в школе.

Хань покивал и аккуратно повесил куртку на фигурную вешалку в просторной приёмной, после чего самостоятельно отправился исследовать школу. Нашёл удобную комнату для переодевания с душевой, небольшое помещение с парой автоматов, где можно было перекусить и выпить кофе или другие напитки, семь танцзалов с зеркальными стенами, два спортзала и библиотеку, заполненную книгами по теории и истории классического танца. Там даже тихонько сидели дети и что-то читали, увлечённо водя пальчиками по страницам и шевеля губами.

Хань обнаружил и запертые двери, за которые проникнуть не смог. Быть может, какие-то подсобки. Ну и чёрт с ними. Он пустился в обратный путь, вознамерившись отыскать Кая. В конце концов, он пришёл не просто поглазеть, а поговорить. И желательно, чтобы разговора хватило на полноценную и увлекательную статью.

 

Сунулся в первый попавшийся зал и столкнулся с дамой лет тридцати, отдававшей какие-то команды группе маленьких детей, выстроившихся у бара ― металлической палки, закреплённой у зеркальной стены. Бар, станок, палка ― приспособление называли по-разному, Хань успел утром вычитать в сети.

― Господин Кай? Он недавно спустился. Загляните в малый класс, это рядом с комнатой отдыха. ― Дама указала направление по коридору. ― Коричневая дверь и коричневый класс. Кажется, он там пока один.

Хань поблагодарил даму и отправился к коричневой двери, отметив по ходу движения, что двери в классы и впрямь разных цветов, а малыши занимались, очевидно, в жёлтом классе.

Он толкнул коричневую дверь и зашёл в пустое помещение, казавшееся большим и светлым из-за зеркальных стен. В левом углу грудой высились свёрнутые маты, стоял стул, и вела в небольшую комнатушку зеркальная дверца, что прямо сейчас была приоткрыта. Кай обнаружился справа от входа. Он сидел на полу и разминал пальцами босые ступни. Хань отметил свободные брюки и просторную кофту с широким вырезом ― и то, и другое тёмного цвета, мешковатое, скрадывавшее очертания фигуры.

Кай посмотрел на него и чуть мотнул головой, чтобы отбросить с глаз длинную чёлку. Хань отвесил поклон и протянул визитку, одновременно поприветствовав Кая и представившись. Кай поднялся с пола и аккуратно взял кусочек картона, постаравшись не соприкоснуться пальцами с Ханем. Хань невольно чуть улыбнулся проявленной заботе ― Кай только что трогал руками свои ноги и явно учёл возможную брезгливость гостя.

― Лу Хань? ― переспросил он почти без акцента, свойственного корейцам. Вероятно, на его произношении сказалась привычка к французскому языку: всё-таки четыре года в Европе ― это немало.

― Да, правильно, ― подтвердил Хань, внимательно разглядывая чуть склонённую голову, пока Кай изучал информацию, изложенную в визитке. ― Если это возможно, я хотел бы побеседовать с вами о вас и о балете, быть может, посмотреть на ваши занятия. Наше издание планирует разместить статью на эту тему в следующем выпуске. Возможно, не одну. Полагаю, нашим читателям это будет интересно.

― Вряд ли я вас заинтересую, но, пожалуй, о балете рассказать смогу, ― отвлёкшись от визитки, ответил Кай и улыбнулся Ханю. У Ханя немедленно вылетело из головы всё то, что он собирался сказать. Он понятия не имел, что Кай умеет улыбаться вот так ― открыто и солнечно. Подобная улыбка на смуглом лице с резкими и довольно мрачными чертами выглядела, как минимум, подлинным чудом, она меняла облик Кая до неузнаваемости: смягчала тяжёлый пронзительный взгляд, скрадывала дерзкую и агрессивную форму подбородка, создавала милые ямочки на щеках и сглаживала хищную горбинку на носу. Если в обычном серьёзном состоянии Кай обладал мрачным очарованием старинного замка с привидениями, то открыто улыбающийся Кай сиял необъяснимой искренностью, даже добротой. Словно два совершенно разных человека.

― Честно говоря, ― неуверенно забормотал немного оклемавшийся Хань, ― я мало знаю о балете. Хотя, наверное, так скажут многие. Поэтому заранее молю вас о снисхождении ― простите моё невежество. Впрочем, чем проще вы будете рассказывать, тем лучше, ― больше читателей смогут проникнуться рассказом.

― Наверное, ― вновь улыбнулся Кай, но уже с долей грусти. ― И что же вы думаете о балете?

Хань думал не о балете, а о своём вчерашнем диагнозе. О зажатости. Прямо сейчас Кай не производил такого впечатления. Едва заметная стеснительность, да, это было, но не зажатость. Хань предположил, что дело в публике. На сцене во время танца ни о какой зажатости речь не шла ― Кай безупречно владел своим телом и демонстрировал как потрясающее мастерство, так и выдающийся артистизм. Во время выступления перед камерами и толпой людей он демонстрировал выдающиеся неловкость и зажатость. Наедине с собеседником он явно чувствовал себя намного комфортнее, пусть и не так, как на сцене во время танца.

Хань сделал пометку в голове ― Каю явно больше по душе одиночество, и он будет менее замкнут именно при беседах тет-а-тет. Машинально Хань выработал собственную стратегию и решил, что придёт в школу ещё не раз. Именно в школу. Во время постановок и официальных интервью беседовать с Каем не стоило ― бессмысленно, потому что Кай будет предельно замкнут и холоден.

― Что я думаю о балете? Ну... ― Хань огляделся и неловко потрогал станок-бар у зеркал. ― Знаете, на первый взгляд всё выглядит очень простым и естественным. То есть, когда я смотрел вот буквально вчера постановку, все на сцене двигались так легко и непринуждённо, движения тоже несложные, но очень красивые. Даже не знаю, как лучше объяснить... Лёгкость?

Хань взглянул на Кая и отметил пляску лукавых искорок в тёмных глазах.

― Хотите попробовать простоту и естественность сами, господин Лу?

― Что?

― Просто попробовать и сравнить своё первое впечатление с личным опытом? ― Кай сунул руки в карманы брюк и улыбнулся немного насмешливо. Это смахивало на вызов, и Хань решил принять его. Было дело, он увлекался танцами и считался весьма неплохим танцором, хотя те виды танцев, которым он отдавал предпочтение, не имели с балетом ничего общего.

― Ну давайте. Есть какие-нибудь основы?

― Конечно. Например, позиции. Для ног и рук. От их выработанности и правильности зависит то, как вы выполните любые па. Можно начать с самого элементарного ― первой позиции. В первой позиции вам нужно расположить ступни так, чтобы они соприкасались пятками и были развёрнуты носками наружу. Получится прямая линия на полу. Как положение ваших плеч. Попробуете? ― Лукавые искорки в глазах Кая танцевали уже зажигательный рок-н-ролл, наводя на мысль о нехилом подвохе.

Хань вздохнул, хотел попробовать изобразить нечто подобное, спохватился, снял пиджак, бросил на стул и торопливо стянул тёплые ботинки. Переступив ногами по полу, он честно соединил пятки вместе и попробовал развернуть ступни носками наружу до образования прямой линии. Пол стремительно полетел ему в лицо. Или лицо ― к полу. В следующий миг Хань осознал, что демонстрирует всем желающим вместо первой позиции явно какую-то другую ― на полу и на четвереньках.

― Это третья позиция? ― сердито пробормотал он себе под нос.

― Боюсь, что нет. Такую позицию в балете точно не изучают, ― прозвучал над головой весёлый низкий голос Кая. ― Попробуете ещё раз? Если хотите, можете воспользоваться палкой и держаться за неё. Вдруг получится лучше?

Хань стиснул зубы, различив ироничные нотки, которые Кай даже не попытался хоть чем-нибудь замаскировать.

― Это из-за моих слов, что на первый взгляд всё выглядит просто? Если что, я не хотел никого обидеть, но то, как вы танцуете, и впрямь кажется простым. Хотя бы для вас.

― Я это прекрасно понял, господин Лу. И я вовсе не издеваюсь над вами, просто хочу, чтобы вы не смотрели, а пробовали сами. Для чистоты восприятия. Но вы выглядите чертовски забавно в своей решимости, и я ничего не могу поделать ― мне весело.

Хань выпрямился и окинул Кая внимательным взглядом. Тому в самом деле было весело настолько, что он напоминал проказливого мальчишку-сорванца.

― Ладно... ― Хань ухватился за палку у зеркал, сосредоточенно сдвинул пятки, медленно развернул носки и вздохнул. Либо прямая линия ни черта не получалась, либо получалась, но Хань тут же терял равновесие и неуклюже заваливался то вперёд, то назад, то вовсе в сторону. От падения его удерживала лишь собственная рука, цеплявшаяся за палку. ― Может, вы хотя бы раз покажете, как это должно быть в идеале?

― Разумеется.

Кай без усилий практически «перетёк» в нужное положение, как капля ртути. Прямая линия из ступней на полу, гордо развёрнутые плечи, величественная осанка, плавные изгибы рук и странная необъяснимая выразительность всего тела. Кай просто стоял в так называемой первой позиции и выглядел... потрясающе. Причём он явно не собирался терять равновесие даже без опоры в виде палки.

― Как вы... Как? В чём секрет? ― усевшись на полу со скрещенными ногами, вопросил озадаченный Хань. Невольно он потёр колено и бедро в верхней части ― мышцы ныли после попыток встать в проклятую первую позицию.

Кай легко сдвинул ногу и одним немыслимо изящным движением сел на пол напротив Ханя, мягко улыбнулся, вновь очаровав тёплой улыбкой, и перешёл к объяснениям:

― Вы когда-нибудь слышали о таком понятии как «выворотность»? Это базовое понятие в классическом танце, хотя, если честно, оно имело отношение, прежде всего, к искусству фехтования, впрочем, фехтование и балет имеют много общего, могу вам потом рассказать подробнее, а пока вернёмся всё-таки к выворотности. Это ключевая способность танцовщика свободно разворачивать ноги от бедра до кончиков пальцев. Есть люди, которые от рождения обладают такой способностью. Другим приходится учиться этому долго и упорно. Но если человек этому не научится, то... Выворотность ― это ключ, необходимость. Именно она даёт телу выразительность и способность выполнять движения просто, легко, естественно и красиво, как вы отметили. Нельзя заниматься классическим танцем, если вы не обрели сначала выворотность. И даже первая позиция, которая создала вам столько трудностей, базируется именно на выворотности.

― Сегодня я узнал о балете четвёртую вещь, ― подытожил Хань с весёлым смешком.

― Какие же знали до этого?

― Вы будете смеяться надо мной и презирать меня, если я вам скажу об этом.

― Даю слово, что не буду ни смеяться, ни презирать, ― пообещал явно заинтригованный Кай.

― Ну... я знал в балете слова балерина, трико и пуанты. Теперь вот буду знать выворотность.

― Не так уж плохо, ― пожал плечами Кай. ― И что вам кажется самым увлекательным из знакомых вам в балете вещей?

― Наверное... пуанты? Вы же умеете?

Ответом Ханю стал громкий смех. Вслед за этим скрипнула дверь, и в класс зашла миловидная девушка в расстёгнутом плаще.

― У вас тут весело, как я вижу. Что тебя так насмешило, Чонин?

― Суро, господин Лу из редакции еженедельника «Суббота» жаждет кое-что увидеть в моём исполнении, ― продолжая смеяться, с трудом сообщил Кай, пока Хань ставил в уме новую галочку и писал в скобочках, что настоящее имя Кая ― Чонин.

― О, «Суббота»! Я всегда покупаю ваш журнал ― он очень милый, ― ярко улыбнулась девушка. ― А что вы хотите увидеть в исполнении Чонина? Это нечто особенное?

― Спасибо, ― непонимающе отозвался на комплимент в адрес журнала Хань и замялся. ― Я говорил о тех штуках... с ленточками... Пуанты. Танец на пуантах.

Суро звонко расхохоталась.

― Вы хотите увидеть танец на пуантах? Вы хотите этого от Чонина? Вы с ума сошли! Танец на пуантах ― это один из основных технических элементов женского классического танца. Женского! Если вы в силах себе представить поддержку, стоя на кончиках пальцев, то я завидую силе вашего воображения, господин Лу. Бедный Чонин! ― Суро опустилась на колени рядом с Каем и обхватила его за плечи по-матерински, заодно погладив по голове. ― Шутки шутками, но вообще это распространённое заблуждение, не тушуйтесь так, господин Лу.

Суро отпустила Кая и протянула Ханю ладошку на европейский манер.

― Ким Суро, балерина. Если вы очень сильно хотите увидеть танец на пуантах, потерпите немного. Я переоденусь, разогреюсь и станцую для вас. Мне всё равно нужно кое-что отрепетировать. Да и Чонин посмотрит, вдруг посоветует что дельное. Подождёте? Я быстро!

И Суро умчалась в маленькую комнатку, плотно прикрыв за собой зеркальную дверь.

― Это Ким Суро. Прима-балерина, ― тихо пояснил Кай, кивнув в сторону комнатки. ― Вам повезло ― первым увидите её репетицию.

― М-м... ― Хань покосился на Кая. ― Простите, но... Чонин?

― Ким Чонин, ― коротко кивнул тот и неохотно продолжил: ― Это моё настоящее имя, но я не использую его на сцене и возле. Кай ― сценический псевдоним. Его достаточно. Настоящим именем пользуются... близкие. Буду вам признателен, господин Лу, если вы не станете использовать в вашей статье моё имя. Мне бы этого не хотелось.

Проблема. Ханю понравилось имя Кая, настоящее имя. Но ему только что предельно ясно дали понять, что называть Кая по имени позволено не всем. И Хань совершенно точно пока не относился к узкому кругу «близких». Для него Ким Чонин оставался Каем. Словно дистанция в вытянутую руку. Можно подойти близко, но нельзя коснуться. Невидимая, но осязаемая граница, которую нельзя преодолеть.

Суро переоделась и разогрелась действительно быстро, после чего Хань внимательно изучал сами пуанты, даже трогал и вертел в руках, смотрел, как Суро надевала их, и как Кай помогал ей, а затем они наслаждались немыслимо грациозным и изысканным танцем Суро на пуантах под негромкие переливы фортепиано, лившиеся из динамиков под потолком.

Ким Суро не отличалась ни высоким ростом, ни выдающейся фигурой. Она, скорее, казалась маленькой и невзрачной в обычной одежде, но в обтягивающих брючках и футболке поражала тренированным телом и непередаваемой пластикой. На пуантах же её пластика и выразительность выходили за обычные пределы и достигали какой-то сказочной отточенности.

― Потрясающе! ― подытожил Хань, когда Суро закончила танец, и от души зааплодировал.

С немного смущённой улыбкой Суро поклонилась и убежала на занятия с группой. Хань остался и хвостом последовал за Каем на занятия для продвинутой группы. Он мало что понимал в том, что происходило вокруг и, наверное, был несколько рассеянным. После занятия Хань осмелился тронуть Кая за плечо и пригласить в ближайшее кафе на лёгкий перекус. Под предлогом короткой беседы о самом Кае. Чтобы их ничто не отвлекало.

 

― * ―

 

Кай не горел желанием тратить время на кафе ― это бросалось в глаза, но всё же он ответил согласием. Накинув куртки, они прошлись по улице, присмотрели уютную кофейню и облюбовали угловой столик у окна. Хань заказал себе кофе и пару пирожных, Кай остановился на горячем шоколаде и фруктовом салате.

― Диета?

Кай покачал головой.

― Мне не нужно. Обычно я плотно завтракаю, поэтому в остальное время ем часто, но понемногу.

― Да, мне говорили, что вы мало на что отвлекаетесь и много занимаетесь. Не устаёте?

― Это приятная усталость. Как всегда, если вы занимаетесь чем-нибудь, что вам нравится.

― Расскажите о себе, пожалуйста, ― попросил Хань, когда принесли их заказ.

― Я не мастер рассказывать. ― Кай пожал плечами и помешал ложкой фруктовый салат в стеклянной вычурной вазочке. ― Просто спрашивайте о том, что вас интересует. Мне проще отвечать на вопросы.

― А если мои вопросы вдруг покажутся вам нетактичными? ― Хань постарался заранее подстелить себе соломки, чтобы падать было мягче.

― Я скажу вам об этом, ― хмыкнул Кай, спрятав глаза за длинной чёлкой.

― Значит, вы довольно прямолинейны?

― Мне гораздо чаще говорили, что я прямой, как танк. И это далеко не всегда достоинство. По крайней мере, это раздражает людей куда чаще, чем приходится им по вкусу.

― По-моему, это хорошая черта, ― тихо возразил Хань, повернув чашку с кофе ручкой к себе.

― Как вам угодно, так и считайте.

Хань кивнул, поставив в уме новую галочку ― Кай решителен и прям, и предпочитает расставлять точки над i сразу, при этом он всё равно замкнут и скрытен, потому что «тактика ответов на вопросы» при рассказе о себе свойственна именно скрытным людям ― легко избегать ловушек, фильтровать сведенья и скрывать то, что хочется скрыть. Но Хань был опытным журналистом, поэтому не собирался следовать стандартным процедурам и вопросам. Он мог удивить Кая и не собирался упускать такую возможность. К тому же, ему полагалось написать интересную статью, а Хань любил писать именно интересные и запоминающиеся статьи.

― Вы родились в Корее? В Сеуле?

― Да. Нет.

Ну вот, пожалуйста. Наглядный пример, подтверждавший правильность рассуждений Ханя о Кае. Предельная лаконичность и никакой развёрнутости.

― Откуда же вы, господин Кай? ― сосредоточившись на размешивании кофе, осторожно уточнил Хань. Он терпеливо пережил довольно долгую паузу.

― Южная Чолла, Сунчхон. Не думаю, что вам это что-то говорит.

― Почему? Юг страны, море... Помнится, во время Имчжинской войны именно в Сунчхоне был окружён генерал Кониши Юкинаги после смерти Тоётоми Хидэёши. Я там не был, но кое-что слышал. В тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмом там, как и в Кванчжу, проходили акции протеста, кажется.

Хань вскинул голову и встретил немного задумчивый взгляд Кая. Что ж, хотя бы один балл в свою пользу от Кая он только что заработал.

― А в Сеул вы приехали, чтобы поступить в школу искусств?

Короткий кивок ― и Кай вернулся к салату.

― Когда же вы заинтересовались балетом?

― Ещё в школе. В Сунчхоне. В Сеуле я занимался не только балетом, но балетом я занимался всегда ― одновременно с другими танцевальными направлениями. Балет не зря называют классическим танцем, потому что он даёт самую лучшую базу для любых танцевальных направлений. И даже не совсем танцевальных.

― Что вы имеете в виду?

― Актёрское фехтование. Например. ― Кай тонко улыбнулся.

― Закончили вы школу искусств в девятнадцать, правильно? И сразу же уехали в Европу?

― Поездка была спланирована заранее. Я занимался немного в Италии, во Франции. И провёл более полугода в Копенгагене. В следующем году я начал выступать на сцене. Но не часто. Это было довольно тяжело, поскольку обучение продолжалось одновременно с выступлениями. И я многого не знал и не умел. Только с двадцати двух лет я стал выступать более... насыщенно. И именно тогда меня выделили как солиста, позволив исполнять значительные роли или главные. В течение последнего года я исполнял только главные мужские роли. Но этого мало. Некоторые критики считают, что мне всё ещё недостаёт техничности.

― Зато они считают, что ваши актёрское мастерство и выразительность бесподобны.

Кай тихо поблагодарил за комплимент после очередной паузы.

― Но вас всё равно беспокоит мнение о вашей техничности?

― Немного. Я знаю, что артистизм и выразительность ценятся намного выше, чем безупречная техничность, но идеал в балансе.

― А почему предпочтение отдают артистизму, а не техничности?

― Потому что прекрасная техничность без артистизма ничего не даёт именно в балете. Техничность без умения отыгрывать образ ― это всего лишь спорт. Зритель даже не впечатлится программой танцовщика-техника, потому что в ней не будет ничего, кроме движения. Никакой игры, никаких эмоций. Одни... скажем так, трюки. И всё. Прекрасный техник без артистичности никогда не станет полноценным солистом. Даже как мастер и наставник такой техник стоит немногого, потому что он может научить лишь работе мышц и азам движения, но не танцу в полном смысле слова. Танец... ― Кай оставил ложку в вазочке и сделал глоток горячего шоколада. ― Танец ― это не просто голое движение. Танец ― это осмысленное движение. Как движение и игра вместе. Танец ― это язык движения. В нём есть даже слова и фразы, просто они строятся из движений и жестов, из эмоций. И любой танец ― это история, рассказ или поэма. Только от исполнителя зависит, насколько интересной и прекрасной будет эта история. Или поэма. Тут как с песнями или стихами. Если вы прочтёте стихи с безупречной дикцией, но без выражения, они никого не впечатлят, это будет просто звуковой шум, сотрясение воздуха, но если вы обыграете их голосом и чувствами, они тронут слушателей до глубины души, даже если у вас будут небольшие недостатки в дикции или произношении ― эмоции смогут это сгладить. Теперь понимаете? Высокая техничность тоже нужна, но артистичность нужна ещё больше, потому что без неё высокая техничность ― ничто, мусор, бесполезная трата времени. Кому нужен танец, который доставляет удовольствие лишь самому исполнителю в глубине души и никому больше?

Хань зачарованно смотрел на Кая всё время, пока тот говорил. Он вновь изменился до неузнаваемости, будто согретый музыкой и танцем. Он говорил о том, что искренне любил ― в этом не возникало сомнений. Он говорил о собственной одержимости и смысле своей жизни. И Хань мог поклясться, что видит перед собой самого красивого человека в мире, потому что именно в эти минуты Кай выглядел так, словно танцевал на сцене. И пока он танцевал, он сиял неоспоримой красотой.

― Я впервые слышу такие слова о танце, ― негромко признался Хань, придя в себя. ― И так действительно многое кажется более доступным для понимания. Вы всегда любили танцевать?

― Наверное. Я не задумывался об этом.

― Вы упомянули Копенгаген, когда говорили о своём обучении в Европе. Я говорил, что мало знаю о балете, но даже я в курсе, что русская, французская и итальянская школы ценятся высоко. Однако... Дания? Зачем вы провели в Дании более полугода? Разве балет в Дании способен вам что-то дать? Технику?

Искреннее недоумение Ханя вновь позабавило Кая и зажгло в его глазах озорные искорки.

― Датская школа классического танца не слишком сильна. В отношении женского танца. Зато датская школа известна именами Августа и Антуана Бурнонвилей. Бурнонвили и датская школа ― это практически синонимы пантомимы. Пантомима ― особенность датского балета. Пантомима в Дании не только сочетается с танцем, но иногда даже может преобладать. Помимо пантомимы «стиль Бурнонвиля» отдавал предпочтение мужскому танцу. В датских балетах женские роли были второстепенными, поэтому, например, эта школа никогда не блистала пальцевой техникой. Но датская школа до сих пор остаётся сильнейшей в подготовке именно мужчин-танцовщиков, поэтому я и стремился попасть туда.

― Вот и ответ на вопрос, откуда у вас эта склонность к пантомиме. Я заметил во время интервью. Вы иногда отвечали сначала жестами и мимикой, а только потом словами. По-моему, вам вообще проще говорить языком тела.

Кай оставил слова Ханя без ответа и сосредоточился на салате. Чёрта с два поймёшь, то ли ему не нравятся наблюдения Ханя, то ли он просто не знает, что тут можно сказать, то ли не хочет ничего говорить.

― Можно спросить вас... Быть может, это и нетактично, но всё же... Помимо танцев, на что ещё вы охотно тратите своё время?

― Музыка, книги, занятия по вокалу, море... На многое. Об этом я тоже не задумывался. Люблю собак, но после Европы у меня слишком плотное расписание, чтобы я мог себе позволить вновь завести питомца. Держать же собаку только для того, чтобы её выгуливал кто-то другой, и потом она не узнавала меня... Мне не хочется. Позже, быть может. Когда у меня будет больше времени. Если.

― А как балет влияет на вашу личную жизнь? Если не секрет, конечно. В Европе, насколько я знаю, вас не раз включали в рейтинг самых красивых и сексуальных звёзд. ― Хань нагло импровизировал, но не смог удержаться. Ему действительно было интересно, что Кай ответит, а рейтинги точно имели место ― Хань неплохо знал «кухню» европейской журналистики и их приёмы.

― Это было в Европе. Не здесь. Другие ценности. Меня в большей степени считали, пожалуй, галантным. Впрочем, под этим подразумевали отнюдь не то, о чём вы, скорее всего, думаете. Под этим подразумевали мою склонность к флирту и… яркую сексуальность в рамках сцены.

― Любите флиртовать с дамами и играть? ― располагающе улыбнулся Хань, чтобы подтолкнуть Кая к чуть большей откровенности.

― Скорее да, чем нет.

― Тогда я просто не могу не спросить. Были ли вы влюблены?

― Как и каждый, наверное. Был. Но она была слишком хороша для меня. ― Немного грусти, но ни капли сожаления.

― Это как-то связано с балетом?

― Немного. Но она не была причиной моей увлечённости. Или же была просто одной из множества причин.

― А сейчас как с этим обстоят дела? Вы задумывались о собственной семье?

― Нет. Я недавно вернулся в Корею и сразу подписал контракт. Условия контракта не дают мне права сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, кроме карьеры. Только после истечения срока контракта. Меня это устраивает. На данный момент. Но всё может измениться.

― Почему? ― забеспокоился Хань, забыв о кофе и сластях.

― В танцах у людей нет никаких иных инструментов. Только собственное тело. А травмы ― это не редкость. Если повредить инструмент, заменить его будет нечем. Риск получить травму остаётся всегда. После ― можно преподавать, но не выступать. Конечно, травмы бывают разные. Некоторые позволяют продолжать работу на сцене, некоторые ― нет.

― У вас уже были травмы?

― Были. Первого вида. Это обычно связано со спиной. Иногда это сказывается на выступлениях, но при должном подходе не критично. В крайнем случае, всегда можно прибегнуть к помощи медиков и обезболивающим препаратам. Но, скажем, травма ноги уже будет иметь иные последствия. Например, перелом лодыжки, проблемы с коленом или другими суставами ног. Даже растяжения мышц на ногах могут привести к необратимым последствиям. Танцовщики, как правило, стараются беречь ноги и использовать их на все сто только во время танца. Бывают и такие люди, что после подобных травм продолжают выступать, но это как больно, так и опасно, потому что малейшая оплошность или случайность могут привести к печальному результату в виде инвалидной коляски ― уже безвозвратно и навсегда.

― Ужасно, ― пробормотал Хань, вспомнив о кофе.

― Да, но случается. Танцевальная медицина появилась не так давно, но даже ей не под силу творить чудеса и исправлять роковые случайности. Или не случайности.

― Могу я завтра вновь навестить вас и познакомиться с тем, как обычно проходят занятия для учеников? Интересно посмотреть, что вообще принято делать и как, и для чего.

― Конечно. Если вам это интересно. Вы даже можете попробовать, правда, с начальной группой. Разумеется, если вам не будет неловко торчать среди детей. ― Мягкая насмешка и та самая открытая улыбка, что произвела на Ханя неизгладимое впечатление.

― Не будет. Если вести занятие будете вы. ― Капелька флирта. Кай ведь сам сказал, что любит флиртовать. Правда, он сказал, что любит флиртовать с женщинами, о мужчинах он такого не говорил, но мало ли. И любопытно, какие же у него всё-таки отношения с Чанёлем? В свете упомянутой травмы спины. Если речь шла о пояснице, то это становилось серьёзным препятствием, например, для секса в рецептивной позиции.

Хань потягивал кофе, ждал реакции Кая и изучал его взглядом, отмечая по очередному кругу всякие мелкие детали. Например, гиперподвижность, выражавшуюся даже в сгибании и разгибании пальцев на руках. Кай не умел быть статичным и постоянно менял положение ― даже когда сидел. Пусть это были не всегда полноценные движения, а лишь намёки, но и этого более чем достаточно, чтобы заметить его тягу к импульсам, реакции на звуки или тактильные впечатления.

Перед Ханем сидел сгусток чистой энергии, для которого остановка всё равно что маленькая смерть. Плохо верилось, что Кай способен покорно лежать и ждать прикосновений и ласк или послушно принимать их, позволяя кому-то управлять движениями вместо себя. Плохо верилось, что кто-то другой в состоянии уловить и изучить ритм тела Кая. А если этого не сделать, то доставить ему удовольствие не выйдет. Просто ничего не получится. Хань прекрасно знал это по собственному опыту. И он не представлял, насколько сильно и самоотверженно надо любить, чтобы позволять всё больше ломать своё тело и терпеть постоянную боль от травмы и, как следствие всё той же травмы, неприятные ощущения от близости.

А ведь Кай совершенно не походил на мазохиста и слишком сильно любил танцевать. И это он согревал Чанёля в тот вечер, а не наоборот. Значит ли это, что в их отношениях любил Кай, а Чанёль оставался любимым? Очень может быть. Чем больше Хань смотрел на Кая, чем внимательнее наблюдал, тем больше замечал и узнавал.

Даже их беседа наводила на соответствующие мысли. Кай легко отдал инициативу Ханю, но жёстко ставил границы, выходить за которые не позволялось.

― Ради вас. Я люблю говорить о балете, ― соизволил ответить на флирт Ханя Кай. В нужном ключе. ― Но я слишком строгий наставник. Уверены, что не пожалеете?

Хань привычно поставил галочку в уме ― Кай предпочитал вести и недвусмысленно это только что продемонстрировал.

― Вы лучший, я видел это. Не пожалею. Скажите, а что о вас думают друзья? Скажем, если бы они захотели охарактеризовать вас одним словом и как танцовщика, и как человека... Какое это было бы слово?

Кай всерьёз задумался. Немедленно пальцы заскользили по ручке чашки, по ложке, по поверхности стола, тронули салфетку. О вращающихся почти непрерывно ступнях Хань даже не вспоминал уже и не фиксировал лёгкие повороты и наклоны как головы, так и корпуса, едва заметные «волны» от плеч до бёдер и от бёдер до лодыжек. Игру мышц скрывала просторная одежда, но Хань всё равно улавливал её отголоски так или иначе. Кай сидел напротив, пил горячий шоколад, неторопливо ел фруктовый салат и вёл беседу, но продолжал танцевать при этом. Если не акцентировать на этом внимание, не сразу и заметишь, но Хань акцентировал и видел это чётко и ясно.

«Человек, влюблённый в танец». Да, именно так. И именно так будет называться статья Ханя.

― Наверное... ― Кай задумчиво прикоснулся пальцем к собственной нижней губе ― жест немного наивный, очень детский и ― в то же время ― мягко-эротичный. Хань ни разу в жизни не видел ничего подобного. Кай не соблазнял, он размышлял, но делал это так, что хотелось соблазниться. Этот жест не напоминал об огне и страсти, он напоминал о тепле и нежности, но безумно остро. Хань отпустил на волю собственное воображение и позволил взгляду изучить полную нижнюю губу Кая и прикасавшийся к ней кончик пальца. Если бы он мог, то осторожно сжал бы губу Кая собственными губами, вовлекая в медленный томный поцелуй со вкусом кофе и шоколада. Нежный и чувственный поцелуй, без натиска и пыла, но бесконечно долгий и заставляющий забыть о реальности.

Хань спохватился и переключился на тарелку со сластями, стараясь не глазеть на трогавшего пальцем губу Кая. Этот человек в самом деле умел двигаться и выражать движениями уйму всего такого, что могло свести с ума людей вокруг.

― Наверное, это было бы слово «сентиментальность».

От неожиданности Хань поперхнулся и закашлялся, после сипло уточнил:

― Что?

― Сентиментальность. Мне часто говорили об этом. Кажется, так считают все мои близкие. Они считают меня очень сентиментальным.

― Вы не кажетесь мне таким уж чувствительным, ― честно признался Хань, не заметивший в Кае ни грамма той самой чувствительности или нежности. ― У вас вообще много близких?

― Нет. Скорее, мало.

― И сентиментальным вас считают только они?

― Пожалуй. На что вы намекаете?

― На то, что вы замкнуты сами по себе. Вероятно, с вами не так уж просто наладить отношения. А поскольку близких у вас немного, вы ими дорожите. И только поэтому им кажется, что вы сентиментальны. Они путают ваши расположение к ним, искреннюю заботу и теплоту с чувствительностью. Я так думаю. Простите, просто совершенно не ощущаю вашей сентиментальности за всё время нашего общения. Либо вы и ваши близкие как-то иначе понимаете это слово.

Хань мог бы добавить ещё и соображения, и наблюдения по поводу контроля Каем их беседы, но счёл это лишним. Подобная жёсткость паршиво сочеталась с сентиментальностью. Нет, Хань ни за что не назвал бы Кая сентиментальным. Привязчивым ― возможно, да и то... Кай далеко не ко всем привязывался, лишь к избранным, судя по всему. В конце концов, Кай даже не позволил Ханю называть его настоящим именем. Чонин... Это имя так и просилось на язык, и Ханю приходилось напоминать себе, что он Чонина не знает. Ему дозволено пока узнать лишь Кая.

Удивительный. Влюблённый в танец. Далёкий. И у него уже есть тот, чьи руки он готов всегда согреть собственным теплом. Грустно, но красиво.

― Вы скучаете по родным местам?

― Иногда. Много солнца и много моря. Но когда я танцую, не остаётся ничего плохого или печального.

Кто бы сомневался...

Хань отставил пустую тарелку и с сожалением отметил, что кофе в чашке осталось на пару глотков. И он лихорадочно искал в голове ещё какие-нибудь вопросы, потому что отчаянно не хотел завершать беседу и расставаться с этим удивительным человеком. Кай всё ещё был тайной, загадкой, и Хань желал разгадать его, получить сразу все ответы, чтобы потом забыть и потерять интерес. Это стало бы лучшим выходом, потому что Ханя уже всерьёз беспокоило собственное отношение к Каю.

Нет, он не подозревал себя во влюблённости или прочей подобной чепухе, в конце концов, то, что они оба встречались с парнями, ещё ничего не значило, но само по себе желание задавать Каю вопросы, выходящие за рамки статьи, вызывало у Ханя опасения. Так нельзя, так быть не должно, это вообще неправильно, но это было.

― Что ж, буду рад видеть вас завтра на занятиях. Лучше, если вы оденетесь поудобнее. Спасибо за приглашение и приятную беседу. Всего доброго. ― Кай перехватил инициативу именно тогда, когда Хань ничего подобного не ждал. Предпринять ничего он уже не успел: Кай оставил деньги на столе, накинул куртку и исчез за дверью раньше, чем Хань обрёл дар речи и придумал достойное возражение. Хань заказал ещё чашечку кофе и рассеянно посмотрел в окно.

На другой стороне улицы неприкаянно стоял Чанёль в надвинутой на глаза шапке, и Кай шёл именно к нему. Хань зачарованно следил, как они медленно двигались навстречу друг другу, остановились на миг, не обменявшись и парой слов, и зашагали дальше вместе ― плечом к плечу. Они молчали и просто шли вперёд, но выглядели так, словно делили пополам одни и те же мысли. Люди на улице оглядывались на них. Неудивительно. Эти двое казались странными, но притягательными. И очень тёплыми. Особенно в такой промозглый и хмурый осенний день.

Чанёль и Кай остановились у перехода в ожидании зелёного сигнала, и Хань стал свидетелем поразившего его короткого и странного происшествия. Он увидел, как Чанёль поднял руку, словно хотел то ли приобнять Кая, то ли просто ободряюще похлопать или дотронуться. Но рука Чанёля нерешительно замерла над плечом на несколько секунд, а после бессильно опустилась, так и не коснувшись Кая. Причём Кай ничего этого не заметил. А Хань сожалел, что видел всё это со спины и не мог оценить выражение на лице Чанёля. Теперь ему приходилось гадать, что это вообще было и почему.

Хотя один вывод напрашивался сам: для Чанёля Кай не меньшая загадка, чем для Ханя.

В тот вечер Хань ночевал у себя дома в гордом одиночестве и с выключенным телефоном. Меньше всего он хотел что-то объяснять Минсоку и винить в чём-либо Чонина. То есть, Кая. Чонина он не знал вообще.

И не существовало ни единого основания полагать, что Хань хоть когда-нибудь получит возможность узнать именно Чонина.

 

― * ―

 

Утром Хань торчал в жёлтом классе под прицелом множества детских глаз и чувствовал себя пусть не идиотом, но где-то близко. Ровно в десять в класс зашёл Кай ― и дети немедленно обрушились на него радостно галдящей волной. Кай весело смеялся, успевал как-то отвечать на сыпавшиеся со всех сторон приветствия и вопросы и прикасаться ладонями к детским макушкам в мимолётной ласке. Причём он вовсе не вёл себя во взрослой манере наставника, скорее уж, в манере старшего товарища.

Через десять минут детишки дисциплинированно выстроились у палки и приступили к упражнениям, которые, вероятно, уже неплохо запомнили. Кай же отвёл Ханя в сторонку.

― По поводу занятия. Обычно занятия начинаются с упражнений у палки, потом выполняются упражнения в центре класса. За ними следуют адажио и аллегро. Адажио обычно выполняется медленно, тоже как у палки, так и в центре. И в адажио могут входить любые па классического танца. Аллегро гораздо быстрее и строится на прыжках.

Хань слушал и кивал.

― Поскольку вы не ученик и впервые на таком занятии, попробуйте выполнять упражнения, повторяя их за детьми. Делайте то, что получается, и не переживайте, если что-то не сможете выполнить. Если вам будет больно что-то делать, тоже не пытайтесь. В любом случае, вы хотели просто посмотреть и разобраться, так? Это сделать вы сможете. Ну как? Рискнёте? Если вас смущает обстановка, можете просто присесть где-нибудь в уголке и смотреть со стороны.

― Я попробую, ― самонадеянно решил Хань. У палки торчали и совсем крохи. Если они делали упражнения, то уж Хань точно мог всё повторить. В теории. Он помнил, как пытался встать в первую позицию и чем это кончилось. Попытки провернуть это дома, честно говоря, желанного результата не дали. Зато Хань написал приличный кусок статьи и остался доволен текстом.

Он вернулся к палке и постарался сосредоточиться на упражнениях и трёхфазном дыхании ― штука тоже не из лёгких. Многое по-прежнему казалось ему простым, но когда он сам хотел сделать это «простое», вновь и вновь убеждался, насколько обманчива видимость и насколько сложно контролировать сразу и тело, и движения, и дыхание, и равновесие.

Кай наблюдал за учениками, подходил к каждому и ненавязчиво вносил исправления или давал подсказки. Хань придирчиво разглядывал мешковатую одежду Кая и невольно гадал, что же под ней скрыто.

Прямо сейчас Кай мог видеть мышцы на ногах Ханя и оценить его физическую подготовку. Хань не рассчитывал поразить Кая, но произвести впечатление вполне приятное очень хотел. Однако Кай оставил без внимания натренированные игрой в футбол ноги и к Ханю не подходил пока, но, несомненно, видел все жалкие попытки встать в позиции, приседания и прочие извращения, что Хань повторял за детьми.

― Первая позиция, ― неожиданно скомандовал Кай. ― Плие.

Детишки согнули коленки, встав в первую позицию, и так застыли. Хань страдал, но честно пытался. Мышцы сводило от долгого пребывания в положении, казавшемся Ханю чертовски неудобным.

Кай молчал, детишки хранили неподвижность ― кто-то без усилий, кто-то с трудом.

― Пор-де-бра, ― вновь неожиданно и резко.

Девочка у палки перед Ханем красиво повела рукой и изящно наклонилась.

― Первая позиция. Фондю.

Дети снова согнули коленки, но мягче, чем в плие, изящнее и легче. И снова замерли, храня неподвижность в этой позе. Вечность спустя Кай скомандовал:

― Пор-де-бра.

Хань попытался сделать нужное движение рукой, но всё равно не добился требуемой плавности и правильного положения руки.

Несколько долгих минут и новых страданий ― и всё повторилось, но уже без палки. И Хань осознал, насколько трудно выполнять те же упражнения вовсе без страховки. Удержать равновесие без палки казалось просто невозможным. И не только ему. Получалось сносно далеко не у всех детей, но они старались изо всех сил и не стеснялись просить наставника о помощи.

Хань глазел на Кая, когда тот бережно поддерживал одну из лучших учениц и тихо объяснял ей, как должны работать мышцы при правильном выполнении упражнения.

Потом настало время адажио. Дети что-то там раньше учили и показывали Каю результат, после чего Кай стянул бесформенную кофту, позволив наконец Ханю полюбоваться на его торс. Это был тот самый случай, когда в статике всё кажется отталкивающим и пугающим. Худой, даже слишком, одни длинные мышцы сверху на костях, сплетения жил и сухожилий. Рельефность тела чересчур сложна. Но всё мгновенно изменилось, едва Кай начал двигаться. Мышцы перекатывались под смуглой кожей и тонкой тканью майки, они словно жили сами по себе, независимо от Кая. И отвести глаза было просто невозможно. Каждое движение завораживало. Настолько красиво, точно и естественно, что это казалось почти чудом.

Кай показывал простейшие движения, плавно переходящие из одного в другое. Всего три или четыре за раз. Три связки, словно на одном вдохе или выдохе. Непрерывная нить, наполненная движением тела и игрой мышц. Что-то базовое и почти примитивное, для маленьких детей. Но нельзя было не стоять и не пялиться с раскрытым от восхищения ртом.

И Хань чётко и ясно понимал, что в жизни повторить это не сможет. Особенно вот так ― со смыслом, целенаправленно и страстно, как сделал это Кай. Первое, о чём Хань подумал, когда увидел рисунок показанного Каем адажио, ― ветер. Порыв свободного ветра, пробежавшегося по земле и подхватившего листья. Почти осязаемая и видимая картинка. Никаких слов, никаких пояснений, даже без музыки, но это был именно порыв ветра, закружившего опавшую листву. Выразительность движений Кая поражала до глубины души. Всего три танцевальные фразы ― и реальная картина встала перед глазами, полная, трёхмерная и исчерпывающая.

После демонстрации Кай вновь натянул кофту, спрятав под ней отточенное бесчисленными тренировками тело. Пока дети отрабатывали движения, Кай вновь отвёл Ханя в сторонку.

― Я буду тут до двух. Сегодня у меня вечернее выступление на шоу, поэтому остаться дольше не смогу. Надеюсь, я не испортил вам планы?

― Всё в порядке. Я останусь до двух, ― заверил его Хань. ― Это... то, что вы показали... Это было невероятно.

Лёгкое смущение и тихие слова благодарности. Кажется, Кай так и не научился принимать похвалу и комплименты, хотя он сам, несомненно, прекрасно знал, что в танце великолепен.

Хань мог бы и не торчать в школе до двух, но он решил остаться до упора с умыслом. Хотел пойти в душ в компании Кая и получше разглядеть смуглое тело, напоминавшее ему оружие. Как гибкий и закалённый клинок меча.

Хань накануне просмотрел в сети несколько выступлений Кая в Европе, из ранних. В двадцать Кай выглядел иначе ― чуть нескладным, но более тонким и хрупким, потому что его мышцы в то время напоминали больше о плавности и мягкости. Те самые остатки юношеской гибкости и изысканности. В нём сквозили неповторимое очарование и намёк на зрелость. Но теперь, спустя четыре года, в Кае уже не осталось ничего незрелого и мягкого. Его гибкость была плодом тренировок, а мышцы обрели завершённую жёсткость. Поэтому прямо сейчас Хань думал об оружии, когда вспоминал его тело и работу мышц.

В душ с Каем Ханю попасть удалось, как и убедиться в своих предположениях. Кай казался порой не просто худым, а иногда даже тощим, как голодный бродячий кот, но это свойственно многим танцорам, в самом деле повёрнутым на танцах. Если тренироваться по десять и больше часов каждый день, хлестать воду литрами, мало есть и беситься каждый раз, когда что-то получается не так, как хочется, то тут в любом случае отощаешь и превратишься в скелет, обмотанный вкривь и вкось мышцами и обтянутый кожей. А Кай наверняка бесился, потому что Хань успел услышать о нём от других наставников и наставниц, а они считали Кая перфекционистом. Проще говоря, Кай бесился несомненно в погоне за идеалом, отсюда и тяга к столь длительным тренировкам.

Так вот, тощим бродячим котом он выглядел тогда, когда ничего не делал, но в движении он преображался весь. Полностью. Кардинально. В движении он был прекрасен. Даже просто шаг или наклон в его исполнении выглядели неповторимо и изумительно. Сила и грация сразу. Напор и гибкость. Жёсткость и мягкость. Ровно пополам всего того, что, по сути, должно быть противоположностями. Несовместимыми противоположностями. Кай умудрялся их совмещать. Поровну. В самом себе.

И Хань, вместо того, чтобы смывать с себя пот, торчал у крана и пялился на Кая, крутившегося под тёплыми струями. И Ханя совершенно не смущало, что Кай прекрасно замечал его взгляд. Впрочем, Кая тоже совершенно не смущало столь пристальное внимание. Кай принимал восторженный взгляд Ханя как нечто естественное и обыденное и продолжал красоваться силой и гибкостью смуглого тела под символическим прикрытием в виде прозрачной завесы из воды.

Хань вспомнил о душе лишь тогда, когда Кай закончил и ушёл. Оставшись в одиночестве, Хань сунулся под воду и прикрыл глаза, чтобы воскресить в памяти образ Кая. Ничего лишнего, только «инструмент» для танца. Все гении странные, и Кай не был исключением в этом правиле. Он в самом деле считал собственное тело инструментом, при всей своей стеснительности не видел ничего плохого в том, когда его «инструментом» восхищались другие люди. Без сексуального подтекста. А может, и с оным. Хань точно не знал, потому что несколько минут назад он пялился на Кая с чистым восхищением и без всяких эротических фантазий.

Правда, теперь, когда Хань остался один и просто вспоминал, он позволил себе добавить немного эротики. Робко и чуть-чуть. Просто потому, что попытался представить, каково это ― коснуться такого тела. Что получится ощутить под пальцами? Как именно? И что будет, если прижаться к этому рельефному телу? Насколько это горячо? Насколько твёрдо? Насколько сильно? А если вдруг выйдет оказаться в кольце рук Кая? На что это будет похоже? Возможно ли будет вырваться? И захочется ли вообще вырываться?

Ответов Хань не знал, потому что никогда у него было отношений с кем-нибудь, хоть немного похожим на Кая.

 

― * ―

 

Вечером Хань растянулся на диване в собственной квартире перед телевизором и без устали щёлкал кнопками пульта в поисках всяких шоу. Потом хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, обозвал идиотом и подтянул ноутбук поближе. Через пару минут он знал и название шоу, и по какому каналу оно будет, и когда именно выступит Кай с двухминутной вариацией.

Выступление Кая оказалось не совсем балетом, а именно танцевальным номером сразу из нескольких стилей под вполне современную музыку. Но, как и балет, оно было полным и завершённым, пропитанным смыслом и яркими образами. Каждый жест, каждое движение ― осмысленные и символичные, многозначные. Чистая красота движений и стремлений.

Хань не знал, что чувствовали зрители, которые видели это собственными глазами, но он знал, что чувствовал он сам благодаря мастерству операторов, снимавших эту красоту в процессе. Или не знал, потому что только через несколько минут после завершения номера заметил влагу на собственном лице. Растерянно смахнул слёзы с ресниц и тихо выругался, но без особого сожаления. Выступление Кая действительно было грустным и било по нервам острым чувством одиночества. И Хань примерил это одиночество на себя. Пришлось впору. И заставляло задуматься. Потому что раньше Хань ничего подобного не ощущал, а если и ощущал, то не замечал.

Но не теперь.

Хань выключил телевизор и уткнулся лицом в подушку. На столе рядом жужжал телефон, но Хань не слушал. Кто бы ему ни звонил, сейчас Хань не хотел разговаривать. Не мог. В его голове до сих пор звучала «поэма», которую рассказал танцем не Кай, а Чонин. Рассказал то ли о себе, то ли увидел в Хане и отразил, словно зеркало, без прикрас и по-настоящему.

Сейчас Хань хотел задать всего один вопрос. Чанёлю. Он хотел бы спросить, что почувствовал Чанёль, когда увидел этот номер. Если увидел. Но ему следовало бы посмотреть, чтобы кое-что понять и «услышать».

Хань не знал, на что похожи отношения Кая и Чанёля, но он зато знал точно, насколько одинок Чонин при всех своих связях и отношениях и какой высокой стеной непонимания окружён. Потому что для всех вокруг он просто один из выдающихся артистов, звезда, Кай, талантливый танцор или, как говорили в балете, танцовщик, а на самом деле... На самом деле Чонин влюблён в танец. Пожизненно влюблён.

Интересно, сколько человек в окружении Чонина понимали разницу?

Ноль?

Хоть кто-нибудь вообще видел эту разницу?

Хань ни черта не знал о классическом танце и балете, но понимал то, о чём говорил своим выступлением Чонин. Проблема в том, что Ханя никто не впускал в окружение Чонина. Ему дозволено было пребывать только в окружении Кая ― всегда на расстоянии вытянутой руки, за невидимой, но непреодолимой стеной.

 

― * ―

 

Редактор получил законченную статью в пятницу утром. И Хань сразу же отправился в школу, чтобы повидать Кая. Просто так, без особой цели, хотя, конечно же, он не собирался признаваться в этом. Для Кая у него была припасена история о нескольких статьях о балете, о школе, о подготовке будущих танцовщиков, о проблемах в современном балете и уйме прочих вещей, о которых Кай мог говорить часами. А Хань мог часами его слушать. Без устали.

И Хань плевать хотел на то, что могли подумать все прочие. Он сам думать перестал. Ему просто нравилось слушать Кая, смотреть на него и упиваться этой необыкновенной чужой влюблённостью в танец. И Хань мог просто приходить в школу, чтобы смотреть на Кая и его тренировки. Или наведываться к Ким Суро ― она всегда искренне радовалась визитам Ханя, чем здорово облегчала ему жизнь.

Кроме того, существовала ещё одна великолепная причина для визитов Ханя ― он пытался встать в первую позицию. Хотя бы это у него должно было получиться.

Кай весело смеялся над его упорством, необидно, скорее, даже уважительно. И не запрещал. А Хань больше смотрел на Кая, чем пытался всерьёз встать в проклятую первую позицию.

Хань уже заметил, что Кай во время тренировок предпочитает оставаться без обуви. Ему нравилось двигаться босиком по покрытию пола. И его движения то ли по этой причине, то ли по какой-то иной всегда отличались большей естественностью и пластичностью, чем движения других танцовщиков.

Поговаривали о зимней премьере балета «Юноша и Смерть» на музыку Баха. Если дымило не без огня, то означало это, что господин Ли, руководитель балетной труппы, готов сделать Кая ведущим танцовщиком, «премьером». Наставники в школе не уставали повторять, что господин Ли по-прежнему считает техничность Кая весьма спорной и не особенно высоко ценит пресловутую датскую школу, но признаёт, тем не менее, талант Кая и его сильный актёрский темперамент.

Сольные номера Кая поражали выразительностью каждый раз ― к этому привыкнуть не удавалось. Каждый последующий раз как первый. Иногда Кай репетировал вместе с Суро, и тогда Хань немного завидовал, потому что они вдвоём смотрелись потрясающе, достигая баланса. Суро прекрасно танцевала, тут не поспоришь, но в сравнении с Каем сильнее выглядела её техническая сторона, чем выразительная. В дуэте они тем самым красиво друг друга уравновешивали, умудряясь как-то делиться тем, чего им недоставало. Суро словно дарила кусочек своей техничности Каю, а тот дарил ей кусочек своей артистичности.

Хань вскоре выяснил, что у Суро тоже подписан контракт на тех же условиях, что у Кая, только у Суро был жених. Позднее сама Суро грустно говорила о том, что жених сначала пытался поставить её перед выбором ― или любовь и семья, или карьера. А Суро очень любила танцевать. И для неё имела значение не столько карьера, сколько возможность танцевать, исполнять желанные роли в балете. Это то, о чём она всегда мечтала, поэтому она выбрала балет, отказавшись от любви. Жениху пришлось смириться и принять её выбор, но иногда трения возникали, что неизменно огорчало Суро.

Ханю по-прежнему нравились выступления Суро на пуантах, потому что выглядело это всегда очень по-особенному.

― Что вы думаете о нём? О Чонине.

Суро кончиками пальцев расправила розовую ленту и покрутила ступнёй, потом мягко улыбнулась, не глядя на Ханя.

― Он вас очаровал? Ничего не говорите. ― Она помахала рукой и тихо засмеялась. ― Чонин... Он вспыльчивый на самом деле, но это часть его обаяния. Трудно представить его другим. Быть может, вы никогда не видели его таким, потому что он безупречно вежлив с людьми. «Снаружи». Одна из множества его масок ― безупречность и вежливость. С близкими и знакомыми ему людьми он другой, «внутри». Вспыльчивый. И неформальный. Уверенный и, я бы даже сказала, властный. И говорит то, что думает. Конечно, это нравится далеко не всем. Мало кто способен принимать правду без прикрас, но он не умеет по-другому. И не всем нравится его пренебрежение формальностями и возрастом. А ещё Чонин ― это самый отзывчивый и надёжный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Никогда не бросит друга в беде. Он всегда поможет, его даже просить об этом не надо. Холодность ― это тоже маска. Чонин тёплый, просто разглядеть эту теплоту тоже дано немногим. Он хорошо умеет прятаться и делать вид.

― Не сомневаюсь, ― пробормотал Хань. ― Он прекрасный актёр.

― Во всех смыслах, да, ― с едва заметной улыбкой кивнула Суро. ― Бегите, господин Лу. Пока вам не нужна «доза Чонина» ежедневно. Потому что как только она вам понадобится, вы пропали. Чонин необычный, но к нему быстро привыкаешь. Не знаю, почему. Вопреки всему. Это нелогично, правда, и неправильно, но к нему легко привыкнуть. Отвыкнуть вот намного труднее...

Хань это знал лучше, чем Суро могла себе представить. Бежать, кажется, уже слишком поздно. Да и бессмысленно. «Очаровал»? Быть может. Кай вызывал вполне закономерное восхищение как своим талантом, так и влюблённостью в танец. И Ханю вообще нравилось подолгу беседовать с ним о балете. Ничего личного. Вроде бы. Но Ханю отчаянно не хотелось лишиться компании Кая.

К концу следующей недели Хань написал ещё одну статью о тех самых пуантах и перезнакомился со всеми преподавателями школы, включая бывшую приму, отошедшую от дел из-за травмы лодыжки. Бывшая прима отличалась выдающейся ироничностью и ядовито передразнивала своих учеников, безжалостно высмеивала малейшие ляпы и ошибки. И она не стеснялась делать то же самое в отношении Кая, если заставала его во время тренировок.

― Деревянный поворот. Кай, да ты, никак, совсем решил на зрителей наплевать? Только представь их реакцию на это уродство. Ну как ты ногу ставишь, безответственный мальчишка? Куда? Куда ты смотришь? На красивую мордочку в зеркале? Сначала прилепи на эту мордочку соответствующее позе выражение, а потом пялься в зеркало. Не болтай ногой! Ну кто же в балете ногами болтает? Какой из тебя после этого солист? Одно позорище! Стыд и срам! Ну-ка соберись! И не вздумай сутулиться! Разверни плечи! Покажи себя во всей красе! Во-о-от! Эй, кто ж так делает? Что это вообще за марш от бедра? Ты танцовщик или где? Где изящество и переход? Не пойму, детка, это балет? Или ты рок-н-ролл танцуешь в клубе? Если это прыжок, то я твоя бабушка. Неужели тебя в Париже учили только канкан танцевать?

У Ханя неизменно вяли уши. И он искренне полагал, что эта бывшая прима просто придирается к Каю.

― Вот же грымза с языком без костей...

― Перестаньте, она знает, что говорит, ― с едва заметной улыбкой возражал Кай.

― Уж конечно. Но она говорит в такой манере...

― Её можно понять. Она ведь больше не может сама выступать, но это не значит, что ей не хочется. К тому же, она любит балет, поэтому указывает на ошибки, чтобы помочь. Просто делает это в собственной манере. Может, я сам в её возрасте и положении буду в тысячу раз хуже.

― Не верю.

 

― * ―

 

В понедельник Хань пришёл в школу во время проливного дождя. Он крутился в коридоре с зонтом в руках, когда увидел сбежавшего по лестнице Кая. Тот был одет слишком легко, без зонта, но, тем не менее, пересёк приёмную, не ответив на приветствие консьержа, и буквально вылетел в дверь. Хань окликнул его, но вряд ли Кай услышал.

Перехватив зонт удобнее, Хань кинулся на улицу, осмотрелся и увидел Кая, свернувшего за угол. Хань разложил зонт и помчался туда, растерянно остановился и попытался сообразить, куда это Кая понесло. Чуть поодаль убегала вдаль широкая аллея, тянувшаяся вдоль сквера, напоминавшего маленький парк. Ханю показалось, что он различил среди деревьев фигуру человека, туда он и двинулся.

Он нашёл Кая в конце аллеи, на деревянном мостике, переброшенном через крошечный пруд. Кай облокотился на высокие поручни и, наклонив голову, смотрел на подёрнутую кругами от падающих капель тёмную поверхность пруда. С длинной чёлки тоже скатывались капли и струились по его лицу, а лёгкая куртка промокла насквозь.

Хань подошёл к нему и поднял зонт повыше, чтобы защитить от дождя их обоих. Через минуту Хань подумал, что, наверное, зря это сделал. Под дождём плакать проще. Но потом понял, что Кай не плакал. Его лицо оставалось спокойным и неподвижным, а вся влага на смуглой коже была лишь от дождя. Хотя это не отменяло затаившихся в глубине глаз печали и боли.

― Можно пригласить тебя в кафе, Чонин? ― едва слышно спросил Хань, сознательно использовав настоящее имя вместо того, которое ему дозволено было называть. ― Мне просто жизненно необходимо угостить тебя горячим шоколадом.

― В этом нет необходимости. ― Тихо и безжизненно.

― Есть. Это необходимо мне. Я замёрз, и у меня устала рука. И мне нужен ты, чтобы согреться.

― Я никогда не умел никого согревать.

― Неправда. Мне достаточно одной твоей улыбки, чтобы перестать мёрзнуть. Пожалуйста, Чонин. Или тебе нравится заставлять меня упрашивать тебя?

Второй раз ― сломанная именем стена. И Ханя никто не одёрнул.

Чонин вздохнул, неохотно повернулся и зашагал по направлению к той самой кофейне, где они вдвоём уже были. Хань постарался идти в ногу, чтобы удерживать зонт над их головами. В кофейне Хань заказал горячий шоколад и кофе и запихнул теперь уже именно Чонина за тот самый столик, где они сидели в прошлый раз ― с Каем. Он знал Кая, но Чонин пока оставался для него незнакомцем.

Чонин почти ни на что не реагировал, просто ушёл в себя и пытался то ли что-то преодолеть, то ли забыть, то ли пережить. Он не выглядел убитым горем или безутешным, но ему, несомненно, было очень плохо.

― Я могу послушать, ― осторожно сообщил ему Хань и придвинул чашку с горячим шоколадом. ― Просто послушать. Или, если хочешь, обсудить.

― Нет желания.

― Это всегда лучше, чем молчать и держать в себе.

― Есть вещи, которые нельзя оглашать.

Хань поднёс к губам чашку с кофе, понюхал и сделал маленький глоток. Потом осмелился уточнить:

― Потому что это касается запретных отношений между двумя парнями?

Бил наугад, но, судя по реакции Чонина, попал в цель. Чонин медленно перевёл взгляд со своей чашки на его лицо.

― Не знал, что это всем известно.

― Не всем. Я просто видел вас. Раза два. Довольно недвусмысленно. И совершенно случайно. Ты, конечно, всякое можешь думать, я ведь журналист и всё такое, но я не лезу в такие вещи. В личную жизнь людей. Но если ты хочешь поговорить, я к твоим услугам. Конфиденциально, разумеется.

Чонин уже не смотрел на него, а кончиком пальца водил по ручке своей чашки с горячим шоколадом. И молчал.

Хань без стеснения разглядывал смуглое лицо с такими знакомыми резкими чертами. Наверное, Хань при желании мог нарисовать Чонина с закрытыми глазами. Простые и чёткие линии, в каждой своя неправильность, но все вместе ― совершенство. Что бы там ни отмочил Чанёль, это в любом случае непростительная глупость. Потому что во всём мире не существовало ничего, что могло бы заменить Чонина или быть более ценным.

― Не молчи. Пожалуйста. Хотя бы просто скажи, какая он свинья. Просто выплесни боль. Словами или танцем.

― Не могу. ― Так тихо и так... беспомощно.

― Он променял тебя на кого-то другого? ― предположил Хань, чтобы хоть как-то сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки. Чонин покачал головой. ― Застал тебя с кем-то другим? Чем-то расстроен? Поссорились? Захотел изменить что-то в ваших отношениях? Не хватает внимания? Хочет испробовать какие-то дикие фантазии? Мало секса? Слишком много?

― Люди действительно расстаются из-за такой ерунды? ― Чонин хотя бы слабо улыбнулся в ответ на версии Ханя. Уже что-то.

― Иногда расстаются и из-за меньшего. Порой и вовсе без причины. Чонин, просто скажи, что случилось? На тебя смотреть больно.

― Тогда просто не смотри, ― отрезал Чонин и порывисто поднялся, едва не опрокинув чашку. Хань тоже вскочил, бросил ладони ему на плечи и заставил сесть обратно.

― Прости, хорошо? Ты прав, это не моё дело, но я действительно хочу помочь. Очень хочу. Для меня это важно.

― Почему? ― Ладони Чонина сомкнулись вокруг чашки, словно в попытке поймать тень ускользающего тепла. Хань поддался собственным эмоциям и потянулся к Чонину, обхватил чашку тоже ― поверх ладоней Чонина своими обеими. Он не знал Чонина, он знал только Кая, поэтому действовал по наитию, надеясь, что не допустит фатальных ошибок.

― Потому что я люблю то, что ты делаешь. Я люблю твои истории, рассказанные танцами. Я согреваюсь твоим теплом и твоими улыбками. И когда ты говоришь, что не можешь хоть что-то выразить танцем, мне больно. Потому что стоять под дождём не самое умное из всего, что ты можешь сделать. Потому что ты не должен молчать, если хочется кричать. Потому что нельзя держать в себе боль, причинённую кем-то другим. Её нужно с кем-нибудь разделить, тогда будет не так больно. И потому что нельзя быть вечно одному. Нельзя именно тебе. Ты и так слишком долго был один, ведь верно? ― Пальцы Чонина едва заметно дрогнули под ладонями Ханя. ― Поэтому просто расскажи, что случилось. Вряд ли... Вряд ли Чанёль ушёл без причины.

Чонин не удивился осведомлённости Ханя. Ничем и никак не выразил удивления и ни о чём не спросил.

― Он не ушёл. Ушёл я. ― Хоть что-то. И это не Чанёль совершил глупость, это Чонин отобрал у него себя. Жестоко.

― Почему?

― Он уезжает. Далеко и надолго. Так надо. Ему.

― Это связано с работой? ― догадался Хань. ― Какой-то долгоиграющий проект, да? И он мог бы отказаться, но ты решил поставить точку. Чтобы у него не было причин для отказа?

― Что-то вроде. ― Чонин наклонил голову чуть ниже, чтобы влажная чёлка завесила глаза. ― Глупо было бы держать его. И эгоистично. Он и так слишком много мне отдал.

― Он любит тебя. Это естественно.

― Не совсем. Естественно тогда, когда взаимно. От меня он получил намного меньше.

― Почему ты так думаешь?

― Я знаю. У меня ведь почти ни на что нет времени. Тем более на любовь. У него ― тоже. Плотное расписание. ― Кривая и горькая улыбка на выразительных губах. ― Может, в этом есть доля истины. В том, о чём ты говорил. Слишком мало секса. Слишком редкие встречи. Тайком от всех. Слишком много тренировок, выступлений. Слишком мало времени. Слишком быстро и поспешно, где придётся и как получится. Аэропорт, такси, тёмные и тесные подсобки. Только и успевали быстро разрядить друг друга руками. Полноценные свидания можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. И этого даже много. Я всего два раза помню, когда это было так, как надо. Но даже тогда я спешил. Вряд ли ему понравилось. Унизительно для него, наверное, это было. Я думал, он после этого... уйдёт сам.

― Но не ушёл? ― Хань пытался прийти в себя от ошеломляющей контрастности Чонина. То непреодолимые скрытность и замкнутость, то полная откровенность. И хорошо ещё, что прямо сейчас ясно, где одно, а где другое. Но без предупреждения... можно здорово расшибить голову, попутав многозначность скрытности с откровенностью или наоборот.

― Нет. Пришлось уйти мне. Потому что так нельзя. ― Чонин вздохнул, но не сбросил руки Ханя.

― Можно. Просто тебе нужен кто-то не такой приметный. Не такой, как ты сам. Кто-то, у кого нет плотного расписания.

― Нет. Плотное расписание останется всё равно ― у меня. Это всё равно будет... не в полную силу. Я всё понимаю и никого не виню. Просто терять даже такое... такую иллюзию всё равно больно. Просто привыкаешь ждать чего-то, как короткого и редкого праздника. Потому что в жизни должны быть праздники. Хоть какие-нибудь и хоть иногда. Когда их не остаётся... это печально.

Чонин всё-таки высвободил руки, снова поднялся и ушёл. На сей раз остановить его Хань не смог. Впрочем, теперь это уже было неважно. Чонин выговорился. Хоть как-то. Остальное Хань оставил времени и влюблённости Чонина в танец ― они лечили лучше, чем кто-либо ещё.

 

― * ―

 

Кода

 

― * ―

 

Выпал снег. И время, в самом деле, оказалось лучшим лекарем. Хань продолжал приходить в школу и писать время от времени новые статьи. И он приходил почти каждое воскресенье на балет. Сочетание оперы и балета ему особенно сильно нравилось. Ким Суро даже подарила ему старинный театральный бинокль из белой кости, привезённый из Италии.

Редактор расщедрился и выделил Ханю колонку с обзорами различных постановок. Хань писал как о достоинствах, так и о недостатках. Не то чтобы он заделался критиком в театральной сфере, но непременно общался с профессионалами по поводу каждого солидного мероприятия и излагал их точки зрения в статьях и обзорах.

Руководство не возражало против нововведения, поскольку колонка Ханя неизменно вызывала интерес. Вскоре там даже появился маленький раздел для ответов на вопросы читателей.

С Минсоком Хань виделся несколько раз и честно пытался наладить отношения, но ничего толкового из затеи не вышло. В итоге они пока поставили если не точку, то запятую и взяли тайм-аут. И Минсок не подозревал о существовании Чонина, потому что Хань не счёл нужным говорить об этом. Всё равно в приостановлении их отношений Чонин не был виноват.

Трудно в чём-либо обвинить человека, если сам до конца не понимаешь, что он для тебя значит. Хань не понимал. И не мог остановиться. Если он довольно долго не видел Чонина, места себе не находил. Таким образом, всё-таки появилась шутка о необходимой «дозе Чонина». Хань мог выдержать без Чонина примерно неделю, затем ему требовалось увидеть Чонина и перекинуться с ним хотя бы одной пустой фразой ― «привет» тоже подошло бы. Этого хватало снова на неделю. Иногда Хань видел его чаще и разговаривал куда дольше и больше. Иногда получалось именно вот так ― мельком и «привет».

Чонин всё так же сильно был влюблён в танец и тренировался ещё больше, чем в прежние времена. Словно разлука с Чанёлем заставила его испытывать голод. А потом он пропадал почти неделю в клинике с осложнением ― травма спины напомнила о себе, что неудивительно при таких нагрузках. Хань хотел его навестить, но Чонин запретил. Суро после рассказала Ханю, как сильно Чонин ненавидел показываться хоть кому-то на глаза, будучи не в форме.

После пребывания в клинике Чонин тренировался ещё больше. Хань порой приходил и тихо подглядывал. Видел, как у Чонина не получались какие-нибудь сложные движения, но тот не бесился, а упрямо пытался снова и опять. И побеждал в итоге.

Балет «Юноша и Смерть» всё же поставили, и господин Ли выступил перед прессой с заявлением. Хань дожидался Чонина ― теперь уже ведущего танцовщика ― в гримёрке, затем смотрел, как тот смывал с лица сценический макияж.

― У тебя забавное отношение к возрасту. ― Хань салфеткой, пропитанной маслом, провёл по скуле и щеке, оценил результат и довольно кивнул, проигнорировав немного удивлённый взгляд Чонина.

― В каком смысле?

― Обычно ты всегда вежлив, но те твои близкие знакомые, которые старше тебя, никогда не слышат от тебя «хён», например. Меня ты точно никогда так не называл. Странно для корейца.

― Наверное, я слишком долго пробыл в Европе, ― легкомысленно отозвался Чонин. ― Хотя я и до этого не придавал возрасту особого значения. Любой человек либо заслуживает уважения, либо не заслуживает, но я не вижу пользы в формальностях, которые утяжеляют речь и не несут особого смысла. Сейчас ведь по большому счёту такие формальности бессмысленны. Многие люди используют их, но в мыслях у них нет ничего, кроме раздражения. Таким образом...

― Это лицемерие? ― развеселился Хань и с трудом подавил желание запустить пальцы в тёмные волосы Чонина, чтобы растрепать их. ― То есть, ты можешь назвать меня «хён», но подумаешь при этом «вот ведь скотина»?

― Нет, так я не подумаю, но видеть в тебе «старшего брата» я как-то не могу. Отношение не то. Просто трудно объяснить нюансы. И я до сих пор привыкнуть не могу к твоему возрасту, потому что выглядишь ты гораздо моложе. Даже на моего ровесника не тянешь. Надеюсь, ты не обиделся.

― Всё в порядке, ― немного натянуто улыбнулся Хань. ― Я ведь действительно не твой брат.

Но он обиделся. Сам не знал, почему и на что, но обиделся. Он отчаянно хотел быть для Чонина особенным, только не получалось. Ожидания не соответствовали реальности, и Хань не чувствовал особенного отношения к себе. Чонин дорожил им точно так же, как дорожил Суро, например. И Чонин одинаково бросился бы на помощь как Суро, так и Ханю, если б они позвонили и сказали, что оказались в беде. Глупо делать из этого причину обиды, но за неимением иных вариантов…

Когда они выбрались из гримёрки и присоединились к остальным артистам, чтобы тихо и скромно отметить очередное успешное выступление, к ним подошла Суро и протянула Ханю красочную книгу с глянцевыми страницами. Там были снимки: цветные и чёрно-белые, текст на китайском, пометка, что тираж ограничен. Книга относилась к разряду редких и коллекционных. Даже думать не хотелось, в какую сумму она обошлась Суро.

― Это об итальянском балете. Мне захотелось сделать тебе подарок. За твои прекрасные статьи. Особенно ― за первую. По-моему, никто не писал о балете и Чонине так, как написал ты. И никто так не смотрел на всё это. Это была чудесная статья. Я даже расплакалась, когда прочла её. Надеюсь, ты напишешь ещё немало интересных и трогательных статей.

― Ты не говорил, что статьи уже напечатали, ― нахмурившись, заметил Чонин.

― Ты бы читал журналы просто, они же каждую субботу выходят, ― упрекнула Чонина Суро, пока Хань пялился на книгу и пытался обрести дар речи, дееспособность и запустить мозги в рабочем режиме.

― Я знаю, но Хань не говорил, что пишет о балете для каждого выпуска, а у меня просто слишком мало времени, чтобы следить за прессой.

― Я принесу тебе журналы с его статьями. Напомни мне только, хорошо? Но статьи чудесные, можешь поверить мне на слово. Хань очень талантливый. ― Суро порывисто обняла всё ещё недееспособного Ханя, неловко державшего в руках подарок, похлопала Чонина по плечу и упорхнула к стайке балерин.

― Всё равно, мог бы и сказать, ― проворчал Чонин, покосившись на Ханя.

― Ну знаешь... мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это выглядело навязчивым. Вроде как я подсовываю тебе свою писанину на заценить...

― По-моему, я никогда не считал тебя навязчивым.

― Ты мог считать так про себя. Молча.

― Гм... помнится, я ещё при нашем знакомстве честно сказал тебе, что я довольно прямолинеен. Если бы считал тебя навязчивым, сказал бы в лоб.

― Чудесно. Напишу новую статью, непременно подсуну тебе и заставлю прочесть, ― сердито пообещал всё ещё обиженный, но слегка оклемавшийся Хань. Чонин ответил ему чуть грустной улыбкой, после чего его потребовали к себе другие гости.

Хань немного потоптался у столиков в одиночестве, повздыхал, собрался и тихо ушёл домой. Чонином и невидимой чониновской стеной он уже был сыт по горло и планировал провести неделю в благородном одиночестве. Как раз сочельник на носу, а Хань никогда не ел на Рождество индейку. Повод купить, найти в сети рецепт и поставить эксперимент, дабы оправдать стереотип об умении китайцев готовить всё, что шевелится. А всё, что не шевелится, тыкать палочкой и тоже готовить.

 

― * ―

 

Через день, вечером, ему позвонил внезапно Минсок и предложил отпраздновать Рождество вместе. Хань воздержался от принятия решения сразу и попросил сутки на раздумье.

Он решил всё же согласиться и на следующий вечер уже набрал номер Минсока, но нажать на кнопку вызова не успел ― подскочил на месте от звонка в дверь.

― Кого там черти принесли так поздно?

Хань одёрнул футболку, сунул ноги в тёплые пушистые тапки и побрёл к двери, распахнул и окаменел, уставившись на Чонина. Тот торчал у порога в расстёгнутой лёгкой куртке, изрядно припорошенный снегом. Снег белел в его волосах, таял на скулах и на шее, превращался в сверкающие капли на тонком свитере. В руках Чонин держал старый номер «Субботы», развёрнутый на статье с заголовком «Человек, влюблённый в танец». Под статьёй красовалось имя автора ― Лу Хань.

Поражённый Хань ничего не мог сказать, просто возмущённо смотрел на Чонина и пытался отыскать подходящие слова, чтобы вбить раз и навсегда в одну упрямую голову сведения о том, как следует одеваться зимой и беречь собственное здоровье. Чонин сам зашёл в квартиру и сердито захлопнул за собой дверь. Перед носом Ханя возник журнал.

― Ты вообще понимал, что именно пишешь?

― Не имею привычки писать, не подумав, ― машинально огрызнулся Хань. ― Что тебе не понравилось? Или ты...

Хань попытался сделать вдох, но не смог, потому что его губы надёжно запечатали поцелуем. Где-то там, в другой реальности, наверное, шлёпнулся на пол журнал. Хань ударился спиной о стену и настороженно замер. Поначалу. Потом всё перестало иметь значение, потому что это было слишком исступлённо. Всего лишь второй поцелуй, но уже исступлённо. Твёрдые и сухие губы с отчётливым вкусом шоколада, холодные после уличного мороза, неровное дыхание с теми же тёплыми шоколадными нотками ― и обыденное корейское слово «чебаль» никогда не звучало для Ханя такой проникновенной музыкой, как сейчас.

Чонин оставил в покое его губы и чуть отстранился, немного нахмурился и опустил голову. Хань не дал ему ни единого шанса поддаться сомнениям, протянул руку, провёл ладонью по обжигающе горячей смуглой шее, запустил пальцы в тёмные волосы на затылке и притянул к себе. Ближе, плотнее, чтобы снежинки таяли между ними, опаляя холодом и нагреваясь от жара их тел.

На пол полетели куртка, свитер, рубашка, футболка и майка ― чёрт знает, где и чьё. Потом к лодыжкам Ханя благополучно съехали свободные брюки, пока он возился с пряжкой и молнией на джинсах Чонина. Чонин собирался что-то то ли сказать, то ли спросить, но уверенное прикосновение прохладной ладони Ханя к низу живота заставило его забыть об этом.

Дистанция в вытянутую руку крошилась между ними, и ломалось на куски одиночество.

В комнате на столе надрывался телефон, но никому не было до него дела.

Хань торопливо высвобождал из складок ткани напряжённую плоть, дразняще проводил пальцами по всей длине и жмурился от прикосновений жёстких рук к собственным бёдрам.

― Не надо церемоний, ― прошептал он, притянув Чонина к себе ближе. ― Просто не останавливайся.

Хватка на бёдрах усилилась, резкий рывок заставил их обоих тихо застонать. Слишком быстро и напористо, но хотелось именно так и никак иначе. Слишком долго они ходили кругами и чего-то ждали. Достаточно уже ожиданий. Хватит. Тем более, при плотном расписании.

Хань проехался спиной по шершавой стене и зашипел от саднящей боли. Кожу содрал, что ли... Ну и чёрт с ней. Он обхватил шею Чонина руками и прижался к горячему и твёрдому телу так плотно, как только мог. Ему не хватало просто части тела внутри, он хотел Чонина всего полностью. Вжать в себя, впитать всего без остатка, чтобы Чонин принадлежал всегда лишь ему одному и никому больше. Весь Чонин, весь его танец, вся его музыка, каждое движение и каждый жест.

― Мой... ― выдохнул он на новом толчке. Жадно, нетерпеливо, немного болезненно, но искренне.

Они замирали время от времени, чтобы отвлечься на собственнические поцелуи, потом вновь стремились стать одним целым: Чонин двигался мощно, сильно, стараясь проникнуть глубже, Хань сам подавался навстречу, насаживался, опираясь ладонями о широкие плечи, стремясь к абсолютной близости. Хриплое дыхание оставалось на губах напротив, как и отрывистые стоны, как и их имена, потом всё смешивалось опять в соприкосновениях губ, дрожало на кончиках языков, проступало вместе с каплями пота на коже ― светлой и смуглой. Им друг друга не хватало ― до боли и пьянящего вкуса лёгкого безумия.

Ближе, чем когда-либо ещё, но всё равно мало.

Они дышали друг другом, целовали, слепо водили руками по разгорячённым и дрожащим телам, бросали себя друг к другу, сливались в одном из самых древних танцев и не могли насытиться.

Хань задохнулся, ощутив в себе член Чонина предельно остро, тут же забился в его руках, когда удовольствие захлестнуло с головой. И они застыли, обнявшись и прильнув друг к другу, пытаясь научиться дышать заново, продолжая крупно дрожать и вспоминая, что же они себе позволили только что.

Хань прикрыл глаза, почувствовав на шее горячее дыхание Чонина. Чонин ещё крепче обнял его ― прижал с силой к твёрдым от напряжения мышцам.

― Что ж ты... так долго? ― едва слышно прошептал Хань.

― Прости.

― Это было быстро. Но если ты скажешь, что унизительно, я тебя ударю. Потому что мне хорошо.

― Я...

― Мне наплевать на твоё плотное расписание. Мне ты нужен, а не твоё расписание. Даже если тебя будет мало и очень быстро, мне в самый раз. Ты запомнил? ― Торопливый хриплый шёпот терялся между ними и таял в шумном дыхании, разбавленном быстрыми касаниями губ.

― Хань...

― Это значит, что ты не имеешь права уйти из-за какого-то грёбаного расписания. Я доступно объяснил?

― Хань...

― Доступно? ― Жёстко потянуть за тёмные волосы и ожечь поцелуем шею.

― Да. Хань, перестань закручивать гайки, это всё-таки...

― Первый раз? Поэтому и закручиваю гайки, чтобы он не стал последним. Все гении с приветом ― ты не исключение, а я морально не готов к потрясениям на почве личной жизни в силу почтенного возраста, пусть ты и не считаешь нужным называть меня хёном. И ты виноват в том, что я теперь знаю о балете столько, сколько никогда не знал.

― Жалеешь об этом? ― Твёрдые губы потёрлись о кожу под правым ухом Ханя.

― Ни капельки. Пока у меня есть ты. В комнате есть диван. В спальне ― кровать.

― Мне и так хорошо.

― Охотно верю, но моя спина повторения не выдержит. Честно.

― Чёрт... прости.

― Ещё раз попросишь прощения ― я тебя ударю. Это было лучшее, что могло со мной случиться. Но много хорошо тоже не хорошо. Повторим, когда спина придёт в норму. А сейчас лучше мягкое что-нибудь. Кроватка или диванчик подойдут вполне.

Чонин явно собирался извиниться ещё раз, но вовремя прикусил язык и превратил «прости» в поцелуй. Умница.

― Правило номер один, ― Хань перевёл дух после поцелуя, тронул пальцами смуглое лицо и слабо улыбнулся, ― ты не имеешь права уходить. Вообще.

― Совсем-совсем? Даже на запись шоу в десять утра?

Новый томный поцелуй мог сбить с мысли кого угодно, но Хань точно знал, чего он хочет, поэтому не позволил себе забыться.

― Правило номер два ― увижу рядом с тобой Чанёля, пристрелю.

― Его или меня? ― не удержался от ироничного смешка Чонин.

― Дай-ка подумать... Кстати, ты умеешь готовить индейку?

― Я вообще готовить не умею. А сам?

Лёгкое прикосновение губ к виску ― и Хань блаженно зажмурился, глухо пробормотав:

― Если б умел, не спрашивал бы. И почему это я должен уметь?

― Но ты же китаец, значит, можешь приготовить всё, что шевелится, а то, что не шевелится...

― Чонин!!!

 

― * ―

 

Колонка Лу Ханя получила постоянный статус и стала занимать гораздо больше места, чем планировалось изначально. И балет превратился в неотъемлемую часть журнала, словно визитная карточка.

Хань был прав в том, что касалось одного плотного расписания. Плотное расписание Чонина прекрасно сочеталось с полной свободой Ханя. Как только у Чонина появлялся кусочек времени на себя, хватало всего одного звонка, чтобы они могли встретиться и остаться только вдвоём. Иногда торопливо, жадно и исступлённо, как в первый раз, иногда томно, сладко и без спешки. Предсказать заранее такие встречи и их длительность редко удавалось, но в этом заключалась особая прелесть их отношений, которую ценил Хань, ― тут и при желании не заскучаешь. Хотя скучать не приходилось и по другим причинам. Просто потому, что речь шла о Чонине, а Чонин не умел предаваться лености и ничегонеделанию, он всегда с лёгкостью находил занятие как себе, так и им обоим.

Никакой серой обыденности. В ближайшие несколько лет ― уж точно.

В редакции не раз шутили на тему вдохновения для Ханя и его столь быстрого и основательного увлечения балетом. Он же отмалчивался и загадочно улыбался.

Потому что дело было не в гениальности или мастерстве ведущего танцовщика труппы ― Кая. Дело было в Чонине и в его отношении к танцу. Это ― существенная разница, и о ней знали лишь два влюблённых друг в друга человека.

Этого достаточно, чтобы разбить одиночество.

Больше и не нужно.

 

 

― * ―

 

Примечания:

 

― * ―

 

 

Антре (франц. entree ― вход), танц. выход на сцену, экспозиция.

 

 

― * ―

 

 

Вариация (франц. variation, от лат. variatio ― изменение), небольшой танец для танцовщика/танцовщиков, обычно технически усложнённый. 

 

 

― * ―

 

 

Кода (итал. coda, от лат. cauda ― хвост), заключительная часть многих танцевальных форм, преимущественно виртуозного характера, следующая за вариациями, финальный акт.

 

 

― * ―

 

 

Чебаль ( кор. 제발 ) ― пожалуйста/прошу.

 

 

― * ―


End file.
